


Trap

by shokubu



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aging, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Fairy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, No Smut, Raijuu, Reincarnation, Stockholm Syndrome, Vampires, Ware wolf, Yuuki onna, dragon - Freeform, errr.... this story will get more violence, ghost - Freeform, so far not yet, twist love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubu/pseuds/shokubu
Summary: It was like a game. He would run and the other would catch him. He had never win and he was always dragged back to that place, caged in a luxurious mansion, known as the Kuran mansion. KaZe. boy x boy
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 33
Kudos: 105





	1. Chase

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually from ffn. but that place is being blocked from my country. it is hard. also it was hiatus for a few years already. Also, i changed it a bit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.  
> Beta-ed by : Sweet Sonia  
> Enjoy...

It had started to snow heavily. A flash of silver swirled through the dark alley. A boy was running, breathing heavily from pain and exhaustion. His frightened lilac orbs glanced behind him before widening as he fell, scraping his knee.

The only thing this did was add another wound to his already battered body. A gasp left his mouth as he landed before grunting in pain.

He could hear his heart racing so clearly; his laboured breathing creating puffs of white air as his body racked with pain.

He groaned as he tried to stand up; unfortunately not being able to move. He tried again but gave up after a number of failed attempts. He sighed as he flipped his body facing the darkening sky.

He couldn't move anymore.

Energy was leaving him.

It was really cold… the thin layers he was wearing were no help to ward off the cold air. Warmth evaded him.

Tired, he closed his eyes and soon enough, his breathing evened out. His body felt stiff in the snow, more falling around him. He was so cold; he couldn't feel his body anymore. Slowly his consciousness slipped away.

"I caught you Zero-chan~."

The boy's flinched. His half-lidded eyes snapped opened in an instant to the man's wine orbs. Clad in black coat and pants, he was devilishly beautiful. The boy held the man's cunning gaze for a few seconds before consciousness left him again.

"Please, let me go… Kaname…"

Silence surrounded them before the wind blew suddenly. The man smirked into the breeze, running his slender fingers down the boy's bloody cheek "Sorry Zero, that is the only wish I cannot grant you."


	2. Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still working on how to use this platform.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.  
> Beta-ed by : Sweet Sonia  
> Enjoy...

Once there existed a legend about a powerful pureblood king, Kuran Kaname. He was known widely for his handsomely good looks as well as the amount of land he had conquered at such a young age. The lands may have been ruled by vampires however they kept tranquillity with the humans.

The land was at peace and blessed with prosperity until everything came to an end. The day pureblood Kuran came across a travelling pureblood, Kiryu Zero, things changed. They were opposites… not meeting eye to eye on anything.

Anyone watching, would always see them bickering over something. Zero was different from anything Kaname had ever come across and it was throwing him off course. Zero piqued his curiosity thus always seeking the other out.

No one knew how it happened but soon the pair had gotten married, mated for life. It was sudden; shocking everyone, the vampire clan in particular. However no objections were made. Neither from the humans, vampires nor the vampire council so when the news of Zero's death arose, no one wanted to believe it.

He was murdered.

His death being a mystery.

No one knew how it had come about. Not even Kaname who was one of the brightest in the land.

His death was the downfall of the kingdom. Kaname went crazy. Losing his mate took a toll on the king, causing him to go on a killing spree. Many died; both vampires and humans alike shared the same fate after crossing Kaname's path. Having had enough of the chaos, the council finally decided with the help of several purebloods to catch the crazed pureblood king and place him to rest; the king being too strong for them to do any other harm. He was put to sleep using a strong binding spell.

There he lay in the lowest levels of the dungeon, asleep in a coffin.

Kaname may have been sealed however the damage was done. Humans no longer trusted vampires thus a war commenced.

Centuries passed; the legend of the pureblood King forgotten.

He lay there…

Still…

Alone in the dark dungeon…

Asleep.

* * *

There was an old, abandoned castle at the top a hill. It was avoided by everyone in town as there was a tale of it being haunted, children fearing it.

However one evening, outside of the black gates of the castle stood five children. It was obvious that four of them were afraid however there was one who stood frowning.

His twin brother clung to him for his dear life, shaking like a leaf. "This place is creepy; we haven't even gone inside yet." Ichiru whispered to his brother who was patting his head.

"Then, let's go home." He told his brother but Ichiru shook his head.

"No. I have to prove to Giant I am not a scary cat." Ichiru said while glaring at the big, fat boy who was smirking mischievously at him. Ichiru turned to his twin again. "Besides, Yuki is here. I don't want her to think that I'm weak."

Zero glanced at the girl Ichiru mentioned. Cross Yuki had long, flowing brown hair and big brown eyes. She was cute but Zero didn't really like her that much. However, on the other hand Ichiru had a crush on her.

Zero didn't have a chance to talk before Giant came closer and crossed his arms across his chest. "Scared already, scary-cat?" He taunted while his side-kick Shorty, blindly agreed.

"Yeah, are you scared, scary-cat?"

Zero glared at the two and they flinched. Clearly they were afraid of the older twin.

"Ichiru?" Yuki called.

"I'm not!" Ichiru exclaimed.

Yuki was looking at him which made the boy self-conscious. "Aren't you trembling, Giant? Isn't it you who is afraid?" Ichiru taunted back.

Giant snorted. "Do I look like I'm scared? I'm shaking because I'm excited. I can't wait to go inside."

"Yeah, well said boss!" Shorty exclaimed.

Ichiru and Giant continued to exchange more insults to one another before finally Giant pushed opened the gates. Shorty and Yuki followed soon after. However as Ichiru proceeded to follow, he was pulled back by Zero.

"No, Ichiru. Let's go back. I have a bad feeling about this place." Zero stressed out. The castle was really giving him the creeps and he had a gut feeling that they should leave.

Ichiru tilted his head, wanting to whine. "Zero…~ Please don't do this. I know you aren't afraid and think this kind of thing is stupid but please… just this one time. Mom would get angry at both of us if we go home separately." Ichiru paused. "I want Yuki to like me and she only likes strong boys. Please… Zero."

Zero was still hesitant.

"Oi, girls! Hurry up!" Giant called.

Ichiru twitched. "Coming you fat octopus!" he replied back and gave Zero one last look before he ran towards the group.

Ichiru was getting further away. Not wanting anything bad to happen to his brother; fisting his palms, gritting his teeth, he passed the big gates.

The wind suddenly picked up and blew straight at him. Zero shielded his face and looked up at the eerie castle. He frowned, biting his lips.

"I don't like this."

* * *

'Crash!'

"Kyaa!" Yuki screamed when an armour fell, almost crushing them. Luckily for her, Ichiru pulled Yuki back and Zero pushed Giant and Shorty away. The dust enveloped them making them cough. Once it cleared out, Giant went rigid as he saw the axe which would have cut him in half was stuck on the floor in between his legs.

"Hiii!"Giant got up.

"Is everyone ok?" Ichiru asked.

"Yes." Shorty answered as Giant panted trying to even his breathing. He looked ok to Ichiru. Zero just grunted in reply.

Ichiru helped Yuki up which the girl thanked him for.

Giant started the journey again despite almost getting killed. The others just followed. Zero took a step before wincing. He glanced down, noticing his scraped knee, blood becoming present though not that much of a big deal. Not wanted to be left behind, Zero caught up with the others.

Minutes later, they finally reached the basement which was their designated destination. They would soon be able to leave. All that was left to do was to write their names on the wall where the coffin was rumoured to be.

They all looked towards the basement, eyes full of expectation, excitement and fear. There was a mixture of feelings the children were getting however Zero; he was getting a cold shiver. Something was definitely wrong and his instincts were telling him to leave; to grab his brother and run.

Giant pushed the door open. Making them gasp in awe at the sight of a grand, ancient but beautiful coffin. The kids squealed excitedly as they rushed into the room. They seemed hesitant to touch the coffin at first but soon enough saw no harm in doing so.

However only one child didn't have this inclination and this was Zero. He seemed to be serious, listening to something.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Zero asked.

The kids turned to Zero. Ichiru approaching him. "Hear what, Zero?"

Zero's head perked up as if hearing it again. "Someone's calling me. A man, I think."

The children went silent and tried to listen up but could not hear anything. Giant laughed. "Are you trying to scare us, Kiryuu. There's no one calling for you."

Zero ignored the boy. He flinched as he heard the voice again, calling him over and over. The voice sounded sad, it pained him.

Ichiru was getting worried about his brother. Zero was never one to lie. If he said he heard something, then he did hear something. His brother had a strong sixth sense and this fact scared him. What if the voice his brother heard was from the ghost in the coffin?

Ichiru shuddered and quickly turned to Giant. "Giant, it's late already. It could be one of the adults looking for us, maybe that's what Zero heard. He has sharp ears after all. So let's just write our name and leave."

Giant seemed to pale. It was commonly known that Giant feared his mom and if Ichiru was right, his mom could be looking for him right now. He didn't want to get scolded. "Yea—Yeah. Right. Let's." He agreed and pulled a chalk out of his pocket.

He wrote his name on the wall, followed by Shorty and Yuki and lastly Ichiru. When Ichiru was done, he turned to his brother who seemed to be lost in his own world, staring at the coffin.

It was somehow disturbing so Ichiru called him over. "Zero, it's your turn."

Zero snapped out of his thoughts and walked towards his brother. He absent-mindedly wrote his name. Ichiru suddenly had a feeling that his brother was not there with them but miles away. His fear began to build up.

He soon noticed Zero's bleeding knee. Blood was running down his leg, beginning to pool at the base of his trousers. "Oh, Nii-san… You're bleeding." Ichiru gasped.

It took a Zero a few seconds to realise what his brother was saying but when he did, he stared at his leg with a blank look in his eyes before stiffening.

Just as soon as his blood dripped onto the basement floor, the room lightened up. To the twins' horror, the drops of blood moved across the floor and up the wall where Zero's name was inscribed. A bright glow of light lit the room, blinding them.

Quickly, Zero grabbed Ichiru and shielded him before an explosion erupted. Dust was everywhere. The room blown up... the coffin destroyed.

Wind blew, area clearing.

Zero looked around.

His eyes widening.

Everything was blown up and destroyed.

Immediately, he looked to his side and saw Ichiru unharmed but unconscious. He sighed in relief but had to wonder why he was not harmed by the blast.

_How about the others?_

Zero's head snapped to the other side and saw three bodies. He approached them and choked. They were battered and bruised by the explosion and were bleeding a lot. He looked over the bodies one by one but none were breathing.

He staggered back before falling, eyes full of tears. _'Oh my god… they're dead!'_

Someone chuckled and Zero's eyes snapped towards the direction the sound came from. Lilac orbs met wine coloured orbs.

They were flashing red from time to time.

His devilish beauty frightened Zero. It seemed unreal and his aura was different. This made Zero freeze.

"Humans… they die so easily…" the man said, grinning while hiding in the shadows of the night.

Zero was sure he saw something sharp… _fangs…_ as the other smiled before he was gone.

Zero blinked.

He stiffened when the man reappeared in front of him, hand reaching out, fingers wiping away Zero's tears.

"Why are you crying, Zero?" the man whispered tilting Zero's chin, a smirk adorning his face. "Aren't you happy to see me again?" he asked before kissing the boy.

* * *

Zero stilled the moment he felt something; a pair of soft lips touch his. They were cold, sending a shiver down his spine. How could this man's lips feel so cold? It was the middle of summer and his lips were as cold as ice.

Zero couldn't tear his eyes away from the stranger. He knew, right away, that something was not normal about this man.

The stranger pulled away with a smirk adorning his face.

He chuckled.

It sounded so childish… not like the impression Zero first associated with the man.

"You look so cute, Zero. So small, so chubby." He said as he nuzzled against Zero's cheek as one would do to a cat.

Zero didn't push him away as he stood frozen in shock and confusion. He didn't know how to react to the sudden turn of events.

His mind went blank.

First they entered a haunted mansion which unexpectedly blew up, causing the death of three of his friends however leaving him and his brother unscathed, only then to have a weird man appear out of a coffin.

He didn't know who this guy was and why he was acting so familiar towards him. He was a stranger and Zero knew about the term 'stranger danger' but he couldn't focus on it.

For all he knew, he felt complete somewhere deep in his heart.

"Good lord! The mansion's gone!"

Zero snapped his head towards the sound of shouting. He saw the town people, totally dumbfounded by the state of the mansion. His eyes travelled further and saw more people coming to the mansion, obviously alerted by the loud blast and the sound of police sirens and fire engine sirens.

"Che, pests."

Zero turned to the stranger again. He was frowning, not happy by the sudden disruption.

The man twitched in irritation, watching a crowd form and come closer in silence before abruptly turning to Zero. His lips curved into a smile; he leaned down and placed a brief kiss on Zero's cheek.

"I'll be back my love." He said before disappearing into the dark as the wind blew carrying with him his words.

Zero stared out, still confused before blacking out.

_'Who are you?'_

* * *

In the darkness of the night, Kaname stood still, staring up at his abandoned castle. His wine coloured orbs darkening in disgust.

"This is so revolting." He mumbled to himself.

Giving his castle one last look, he brought up his hand and bit his thumb, drawing blood. He splattered it across him.

"Rise up my servants. Takuma.. Senri.. Rima.. Ruka.. Hanabusa and Akatsuki."

Once the droplets of blood reached the ground; the ground started to boil rapidly, increasing in volume and forming six figures in maid and servant uniforms.

They bowed.

"My lord."

Kaname smirked. "Welcome backs my minions."

* * *

'BEEEEEPPPPPP!'

Zero's eyes snapped open at the blaring sound of the heartbeat machine. White ceiling greeted him however within a split second he noticed people rushing around, moving quickly and yelling over someone.

With little effort Zero sat up, allowing his eyes to roam his surroundings. Everything was white, the ceiling, the walls, the bed, the floor and even the people were in white. Immediately Zero understood where he was but before he could do or say anything, a shrill shriek startled him.

"No! This is a lie! No! Not my Yuki! Please! NO!" Zero identified the woman who was identical to Yuki but older looking who was crying. She was Yuki's mom; next to her was a man trying to comfort her, Yuki's father.

_What was happening?_

_Why was she screaming and crying?_

'BEEEEEPPPPPP!'

Another beeping sound echoed around them causing everyone to still before the men in white started running around in alarm. Zero watched them, trying to restart Shorty's heartbeat. They tried so hard; Shorty's body jumped however seconds later fell back to the bed, limp.

Their tries were futile.

"I'm sorry." One of the white people said, a doctor by the looks of it. "He didn't make it."

This time Zero didn't hear screaming or shouting but instead saw Shorty's mom fall to her knees, crying silently into her hands.

Zero felt a constricting pain in his chest. He was still confused.

_What was going on?_

_Why were these people crying?_

_Why were their hearts not beating?_

_Why were they dead?_

'Clatter'

Someone threw a bag before falling to the side of a bed. It was Giant's mother. She was gasping, no sound leaving her mouth. Soon tears rolled down like streams down her face and she cried her only son's name.

"Takeshi!" she chocked, gripping at the white sheets covering the stone cold Giant.

Zero felt the pain grow within him. Everyone was dead. He couldn't breathe. Every one of his classmates was dead. He panted heavily. Everyone who entered the mansion with him was dead.

Zero's eyes widened.

_The mansion!_

_"Hey, did you hear that?"_

_"Hear what, Zero-nii?"_

_"Someone's calling me. A man, I think."_

_"Are you trying to scare us, Kiryuu. There's no one calling for you."_

_"Giant, it's late already. It could be one of the adults looking for us, maybe that's what Zero heard. He has sharp ears after all. So let's just write our name and leave."_

_"Yea—Yeah. Right. Let's."_

_"Zero-nii, it's your turn."_

_"Oh, Nii-san… You're bleeding."_

Then everything just blew up. Zero felt himself tremble. Suddenly his head snapped up.

_'Where's Ichiru?!'_

The older twin looked around, desperately. His heart beating loudly in his ears as everything else became silent to him. His eyes looked from right to left.

'Where? Where is he? Is Ichiru ok? He's not… he's not… dea—!'

"Nii-san…"

Someone groaned in pain from his side. Zero turned to his left and saw Ichiru, painfully glancing at him from his lying position on the bed.

"Ichiru!" he exclaimed, jumping off the bed and running to his younger twin's side, taking his hand in his. "I'm so glad you're ok." he said, loud enough to alert others of their awakening.

"Em…" Ichiru acknowledged in his dazed state. He was looking around and when the sight of his classmates all bandaged up cam to his vision, his eyes widened. "Nii-san, what happened?"

He couldn't say anything.

"Why are the people covering their faces with the sheet?" Ichiru asked more, alarmed. "They can't breathe like that, right? Why is Oba-sans' crying?"

Zero was speechless.

He knew Ichiru doesn't understand the meaning of death. As a matter of fact he still thought grandpa and grandma had moved far away and were busy so couldn't be with them much anymore. It had been two years since and his twin still believed that.

Zero felt his twin's anxiousness increase by the second due to his silence. As he was about to open his mouth, he was in the air, being carried to a bed by a doctor. His pulse was checked by one as the other checked Ichiru's.

Even now, Ichiru was still seeking answers but no one seemed to want to give him an answer. The doctors and nurses went as far as avoiding looking into Ichiru's tear filled eyes.

Ichiru was frustrated and the bad feeling in his gut was increasing causing him to break down in tears. Somehow he knew; he wasn't going to see his friends anymore like grandpa and grandma.

"Why?"

Suddenly someone grabbed Zero's shoulder, forcing him to face an anguished, tear smeared face of Yuki's mom. She grasped both of the older twin's arms, unconsciously digging her nails in causing Zero to wince in pain.

"Why? Why are you still alive and not my Yuki?! WHY!" she cried, shouting at his face while shaking him.

The nurses quickly tried to pry her off Zero while her husband tried to comfort her.

However as if she was possessed, she pushed away from everyone and grabbed onto Zero again. This time it was more painful.

"Why? WHY CAN'T IT BE YOU WHO DIED AND NOT MY YUKI?!"

Zero froze.

Yuki's dad immediately forced her off Zero and pulled her out of the emergency room but even so, she still screamed in protest.

'SHUT'

The door closed and there was a moment of silence.

Ichiru was crying harder now.

Slowly sound came back.

Zero looked down, hiding his expression under his bangs. His small knuckles grasped on the sheet tightly until his knuckles turned white. He bit his lower lip, controlling himself.

* * *

Kaname's eyes flickered as he stared up into the dark night. The full moon shone brightly in the dusky sky, greeting him.

His hand immediately moved up and grabbed at his chest, frowning.

_'Zero?'_

* * *

The funeral

Yuki, Shorty and Takeshi's bodies were held by the police to help them with the investigation of the cause of the explosion. A week later their bodies were released and the cause of the explosion was made news. It was spread that the coffin was full of explosives, a trap of the ancient. Entrance to the room initiated the trap.

Case closed.

This however did not explain the survival of the twins. They were also in the room so how did they survive.

Zero was the only one who knew the truth. It was not something that could be easily explained so he kept quiet. He still remembered it, when the explosion had happened, something like a shield covered him; Ichiru had only survived because he was protecting his twin. He knew the coffin was not full of explosives; there was a man who had fangs and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Zero had always thought things through in a logical way but everything he had experienced and witnessed was not logical in any way making him sceptical.

This was the only reason he didn't tell anyone or intend to, even if it was his precious twin who asked.

The funerals were held on the same day. Everyone from school came, the Kiryuu twins being no exception.

That day as Zero had expected, everyone was looking at them as if they were freaks and it didn't help when it suddenly started to rain upon their arrival even though it was a nice sunny day beforehand.

"Nii-san…" Ichiru suddenly grabbed onto him, clinging closely as he felt uneasy with the attention they were attracting.

Not liking the fact someone was making his brother feeling uneasy, Zero looked around coldly at the people looking at them, and successfully making them flinch involuntarily and look away. Satisfied with this, he held his younger brother's hand and followed behind their parents who were heading to pay their condolences to the dead.

After, the burial was held; they stood under the rain with an umbrella at the graveyard. Yuki's mom was hysterical seeing her precious princess being buried and her husband had to take her away immediately.

Shorty's mom was sniffling and Giant's mom cried from time to time as her eyes glazed over with emptiness.

Zero watched as people left one after the other. Ichiru was not by his side as he had fallen asleep in the car from crying. His parents had also left leaving him alone.

Under a big tree, holding an umbrella which was too big for someone his size, he waited as he watched his parents still talking to Shorty's mom.

His mind was blank.

He had a bad feeling about the mansion before they had entered. He had told them not to go in but they didn't heed him. He wished he had grabbed them away before the mansion came crumbling down.

They were dead now and Zero somehow felt responsible as he did not stop them.

_Somehow, somewhere it was his fault._

_He could feel it in his gut._

_It was his fault._

"Zero, let's go. It's time to go home." His mom called, reaching to take his small hand in hers.

Zero nodded and started walking absentmindedly but stopped suddenly causing his mom to stumble a bit.

"Zero honey? What is it?"

Zero stared out towards the field. He felt eyes on him and it was sending shivers down his spine.

_'I'll be back , my love.'_

_'Ba-thump'_

"Zero?"

Zero snapped out of his musing and shook his head. "Nothing."

He turned to his mom and smiled as they walked away.

* * *

"Good night, Zero. Sweet dream." His mom said as she flicked the light switch off.

"Good night mom. Night, night, dad." Zero mumbled from the bed, under the sheet.

"'Night son." His dad replied before picking up Ichiru into his arms. "Come on Ichiru. You're sleeping in your room tonight."

Ichiru whined. "But daddy…"

"No but. Your brother is tired and you have a cold."

Ichiru pouted but didn't protest as their dad carried him away.

"Night , Night Nii-san!" Ichiru chirped before their dad closed the door.

"Night, Ichiru." Zero smiled.

He snuggled into his pillow, allowing his eyes to finally close and block out the memories of today's events.

It was a quiet night, no crickets, no wind. It was as if time had stopped moving and he was the only one who was still mobile and breathing.

The silence was a lullaby. Making him drowsy… just as he was about to slip into his dream world, his eyes snapped open and he abruptly sat up.

He glanced at the window and saw a shadow of a man.

"Zero."

Zero's heart skipped a beat.

The window suddenly burst open, wind gusting in, creating a dramatic entrance for the one and only stranger that had been haunting his every thought.

He smirked, showing gleaming fangs.

"You… what are you doing here?" Zero finally whispered as he recovered his voice, effectively breaking the tension.

The adult stepped into the room with a thud. "Didn't I say I'll be back?"

"Why? What do you want? And how do you know my name?" Zero asked, nervous as his little fingers curled around the bed sheet. He was anxious but he was also confused. There was a stranger in his room who may be the killer of his classmates but rather than feeling fear for the man, Zero felt a strange pull.

The stranger chuckled. "So many questions, so many questions, Zero. Just like Alice in Wonderland. But Zero…" he paused, disappearing from Zero's sight but before he could blink, the man reappeared in front of him, pushing him down on the bed.

"You know who I am."

Zero frowned. Confusion turning into anger.

"I don't, you stupid vampire. Get off of me!"

_'Vampire?'_

However the brunette just smirked and leaned into Zero's ears. The silver haired boy flinched, feeling tingles across his body when the brunette brushed against his skin.

In a low voice, he whispered. "Don't fight it. You know me…"

Zero squirmed under him, using his arms to try pushing him off. "No! I don't! Move away, please. You're too close."

"Don't be like that." he purred against Zero's ear.

"Stop it. It's uncomfortable."

However, to the boys chagrin, the brunette kept at his antics.

He chuckled. "Now then… say my name, my mate."

"What—?!"

Just as the last word stumbled out of the man's mouth, Zero flinched and choked on his words. His eyes widened as intense pain coursed throughout his body like lightning. His heart skipped a beat painfully as his body trembled and his neck burned.

Zero reached up and grasped at the man's arms, digging in his blunt nails. He began panting, his cloudy eyes searching wine orbs of the man.

Lilac met blood wine and vice versa.

Shakily, Zero opened his mouth.

"Kaname…"

* * *

Ichiru rolled around in his bed, not being about to get any sleep. He felt restless without his brothers' presence as well as the cold he was currently sporting.

He tossed and turned yet again until finally being fed up of the agitated feeling, he jumped out of bed.

"I'm going to sleep with Nii-san." He mumbled and left his room.

When he got to his brothers room, he turned the knob carefully as to not wake his brother. However as soon as he entered the room, he found out his brother was not in the room and the window wide open.

"Nii-san?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story wrote in 2012 I think. It was around that time before ffn changed.  
> thank you for reading


	3. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.  
> AN: OK... this is the rewrite chapter. Sorry it is not beta-ed. Please excuse any mistake i made, especially with grammar. Also sorry if Kaname's character seemed a bit odd. 
> 
> Enjoy...

'CREAK' Two big oak door swing opened greeting their master.

"Welcome back, Ka—a!" the servant greeted but stopped when they saw the bundle of sheet in their master's arms.

"Who—?" Takuma, a blonde who seemed like a butler asked and Kaname smiled at him which surprised him because it's been a while since their master did smile genuinely without the hint of smirk.

Kaname pulled a finger elegantly to his lips. "Shush… he's sleeping…" he whispered and Takuma tilted his head in confused as a respond before his eyes widen when he saw a glimpse of the person in the vampire's arms.

Immediately he gasped and covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming the one name which had caused his master such misery and madness.

Kaname however paid no heed to his servant's reaction and headed upstairs to his room with his servants eyeing him.

As soon as he was out of vision and hearing range, Hanabusa, one of the curious servants ran up to Takuma and he noticed that the butler was trembling therefore only added more question in his head. "Takuma, what is it? What did you saw? Who was it?"

Takuma was pale. The other noticed it too as they listened. "Didn't you sense his aura?"

Hanabusa blinked before he too gasped followed by other. "No way!" he exclaimed.

Takuma turned to the blue eyes servant. "Although I really would like to agree with you, hanabusa-kun but I believed…" he said. " _He's_ back."

* * *

Kaname kneeled down on the bed as he settled little Zero down, carefully as to not to wake him. His blazing red eyes ran across Zero's serene expression and his hand automatically ran across the child's cheek, caressing it gently as he sat by the bed.

Kaname continued to caress Zero's soft and chubby cheek as he stared at his silver beauty, who he had missed so much. He leaned down and breathed in his mate's scent. His body shivered in excitement and before he knew it, he had pulled back his hand and went on four above the boy.

His bright red orbs travelled down Zero's neck, breath hitched when he could already smell the other blood. His eyes shined even redder than it was already was. Slowly, he leaned downward, gently tilting the boy's chin then in a flash his fangs found Zero's neck, penetrating the delicate skins drawing blood. The other gasped lightly but didn't protest or even wake up to the penetration. What's more surprising was that he even shifted his head to the other side as to give Kaname more access to his neck.

Kaname smirked and welcomed the little action.

* * *

_There was once a legend about a powerful pureblood king named Kuran Kaname. He was known for his handsome look and the fact he conquered a lot of land in a little of time. In his day, the land was ruled by vampire but they lived peacefully with human._

_The land was peaceful and bless with prosperity but everything changed when the pureblood King met with a travelling pureblood named Zero. They were the opposite kind of person and they didn't seem eye to eye with each other._

_However, like almost all legend some were altered._

_That facts about they didn't seem eye to eye with each other were actually false. And actually Kaname is a king who liked to play truant just to follow Zero around on his travel and left poor Senri to play the fake king in his throne._

_"Nii-san… Nii-san… wakes up." Silver lashes_ _fluttered_ _lightly before revealing a pair of beautiful clouded lilac orbs. He blinked a few times as an identical pair of eyes greeted him and he rolled over._

_"Ichiru…" he eyed his younger brother. "What, is it time to check out already?" he asked dazedly._

_"Yeah," his twin replied as he made his bed._

_Zero led some more ad slyly tried to find his sleep but then he seemed to realize something. He sat up abruptly._

_Ichiru tilted his head at his brother, a little surprised. "What is it?"_

_Sharply Zero turned to Ichiru to the door before getting up and slammed the door opened abruptly. Ichiru flinched at the loud bang before his brother kicked someone in the guts. The said person went flying, hitting the wall, cracking it in process._

_"Nii-san! That's not nice." Ichiru exclaimed as he threw the sheet he was folding and went to aid his fallen companion. The said companion coughed roughly as the result of getting kicked by a pureblood with full force. "Are you alright?"_

_Zero huffed and folded his arms in front of his chest as he glared at their new arrival companion. "Didn't I say I will be back in a week?"_

_The injured man flinched as he looked up_ _at_ _Zero from his position on the floor. His wine coloured orbs were shining with tears peeked through his long dark brown bangs as he meekly opened his mouth. "Y—Yes… but—"_

_"SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" Zero growled angrily. "Didn't I say to wait for me, Kaname?"_

_"Ye—Yes! But a week is too long! You already been away for two month." Kaname protested, clearly shaking from both fear and sadness._

_Zero raised an eyebrow. "I had left you for much longer before. You never complained before."_

_Kaname twitched and looked away, avoiding eye contact as he silenced himself._

_Zero seemed to notice the little gesture and recognized it immediately as Kaname was hiding something from him. He ruffled his hair, messing his hair in process as he looked down_ _at_ _Kaname, crackling in fury._

_"So… you been playing truant all this time and stalking me huh?" Zero spoke with voice lacing with a promise of harm as he approached the sitting brunette._

_Kaname twitched again and hold up his hand in surrender gesture as he stuttered. "Ca—calm down Zero… It's not like that. There's still Senri managing everything." He tried smiling to comfort Zero but it did exactly the opposite._

_'SNAP'_

_Something snapped in Zero. "Leaving the kingdom's management to your substitute_ _i_ _s exactly what it mean to playing truant—" Zero clenched his palm into a fist. "—You stupid KING!" and Zero hit the poor pureblood king again._

_Kaname was fourteen years old pureblood in vampire age and he already the king of a big and powerful kingdom. One could say he's a great ruler but he had a little problem of running away from doing his work especially when it was time to sign and read paperwork._

_Before this, he didn't have such problem but ever since he met Zero, he started to be irresponsible and acted like a human size dog following Zero around on his travel._

_Zero was confronted by the council about this and they had the guts to blame him for their King acting up. Zero was really piss but he could care less about what other thinks but he couldn't stand the idea of someone ignoring their work, especially something as important as managing a kingdom. If the kingdom fell, many people_ _was g_ _oing to suffer and Zero didn't want that. He didn't want anyone to suffer because of him._

_Ichiru pulled Zero away from abusing Kaname anymore. "Stop it, Nii-san. You're the older one here, act like one." Ichiru complained. Zero stopped pushing against Ichiru and breathed heavily as he tried to collect himself. However still, he glared at Kaname._

_True, Zero was older than Kaname about two or three century and Ichiru was the same as him since they were identical twins. They were purebloods but rather than attending social event, they preferred to travel around in research of mystical creature. Actually that was Ichiru's passion, Zero_ _was_ _just coming with his brother as his bodyguard. Ichiru seemed to have nature ability of attracting disaster._

_He was always worried of his brother's safety so he came with Ichiru to his little venture. That was how he met Kaname and for some reason, Kaname had grown fascinated of him and followed him around._

_Zero knew why but he refused to acknowledge it. Kaname was too young for someone like him._

_"Sob! Ishk!"_

_There he started again, his childishness made Zero doubt Kaname's potential as both a partner and a ruler. Though sometimes Kaname clearly showed his talent as a great ruler but Zero couldn't take him serious._

_"Look, you ma_ _d_ _e him cry again." Ichiru sighed and Zero starting to feel guilty over it._

_Softly, Zero kneeled to the pureblood King's side and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He kissed the brunette's forehead softly and successfully stopped the pureblood's cry. However still he was hiccupping_ _s_ _o Zero moved down to kiss Kaname's eyes as he cradled the brunette cheeks and licked his tears._

_Kaname stopped hiccupping and silently enjoyed Zero's attention. He seemed like a child in joy being basked in his mother's love and Zero couldn't help but wanting to kiss Kaname more._

_He however had to stop because he knew the more he spoiled Kaname, the more demanding Kaname_ _was_ _going to be. So letting the pureblood_ _go_ _, Zero stood up and head_ _ed_ _to the bathroom for a bath._

_"I let you go this time," he said before disappearing into the bathroom. Kaname's face beamed. "But Kaname… when I ask you to wait for me, I'm expecting for you to do as such."_

_Zero didn't close the door and second later, they could hear the water running. Ichiru scratched the back of his head awkwardly._

_"I'll leave you two alone." He said meekly and left._

_Silent linger except for the sound of the running water. Kaname stood up silently and stared in space before he moved into the room, heading to the bathroom and closed the door behind him._

* * *

**_**'Du-dap'** _ **

_Hazy, everything was hazy. Trying to see clearer, he tried_ _blinking_ _but to no avail. His sight was still blurring but he could make out the door to his room which was_ _ajar_ _and the floor which made him realized he was actually laying on the floor. He tried to get up but just as he tried to see clearer, he couldn't do it. Painfully he let out a shaky breath._

_"Kana—" he called however he ended up coughing abruptly into his hands. As he cough, a sharp pain stabbed him in his chest and when he did stop, the pain still linger and he was left breathing heavily._

**_**'Du-dap'** _ **

_Iron stench and moisture on his palms drew his attention and tiredly he glanced at his hands._

**_**'Du-dap'** _ **

_RED._

**_**'Du-dap'** _ **

_Suddenly pain started to attack his system and he curled against himself, trying to subdue it but to his misfortune, the pain grew more and more intense that he ended up rolling from left to right and screamed._

_"KANAME!"_

* * *

Kaname stirred from his little sleep and glanced around. That dream again. Always he would dream of a piece of Zero's memory but it always ended up with Zero's last memory that he received through the bond before Zero's aura suddenly disappeared.

Frowning, he glared at the floor, carelessly releasing his aura which caused cracking to the window. His expression was unreadable. Clearly, the dream bothered him and without wasting any time, he stood up and turned his heels towards his bedroom where he knew Zero was sleeping

* * *

He could sense someone calling him. Again and again, never ending but he couldn't even hear any voice nor can he recognize it. He just could sense it.

Zero's eyes fluttered open. His eyes met an unfamiliar white ceiling. He blinked his eyes groggily, still feeling the sleep in his system. However as soon as he was getting good sight of his surrounding, he froze.

Where was he? Where is here? How did he get here? What happened? Where's Ichiru? Where's his mom? Where's his dad?

Zero's heart beat started to rise at an alarming rate. He threw off the blanket over him and jumped off the bed before running to the door. Bang, a loud noise was created as he accidentally collided with the door. He grunted at himself for being stupid and forgot to turn the door knob before pushing.

Now that he had made fool of himself, he was no longer nervous as just now though he still felt a little piece of it.

He peeked out of the room and made his way into the long, grand corridor. There was no sign of life in the big places and Zero was getting scared every second he walked through the long hall. Not only was it was so spacious, it was also dark with only light from the candles along the corridor to lighten the way. Why can't he feel any sign of life? Is it because he's alone in this big building? And how did he get here?

As he was pondering, all of sudden, a shiver ran down his spine. An aura reached out, creeping towards him from the darkness of the hallway.

Zero felt the goose bumps and without even looking back, he ran as fast as his legs could into the maze of corridors. However, before he could go far, a pair of hands snaked around his waist and a breath trickled down his neck.

"Where are you going, Zero-chan?" the voice chuckled.

Zero shivered and whirled around. His eyes widen when it met the other's red wine orbs.

"YOU!" Zero's mind was in disarray. "Wha—Wh—Wher—You kidnapper!" he finally exclaimed, accusing the other.

The man chuckled yet again. "Oh, Zero… how could you say that when it was you who was holding tight on me like a cute wet cat?"

Zero blushed out of both embarrassment and anger.

"I did not!"

But the man continued to smirk. "Oh, yes you did."

Zero was sceptical. He was about to open his mouth to voice out his protest but bit his tongue back when an image flashed in his head.

The man's eyes grew darker in amusement. His smirk never flattened. "See… you did."

Zero's eyes snapped at the man, startled as more images fill him in.

* * *

_"Now then… say my name, my mate."_

_"What—?!"_

_Just as the last word stumbled out of the man's mouth, Zero flinched and choked on his words. His eyes widened as intense pain coursed throughout his body like lightning. His heart skipped a beat painfully as his body trembled and his neck burned._

_Zero reached up and grasped at the man's arms, digging in his blunt nails. He began panting, his cloudy eyes searching wine orbs of the man._

_Lilac met blood wine and vice versa._

_Shakily, Zero opened his mouth._

_"Kaname…"_

_At the mention of his name, he smiled and the other pulled him into a hug. Then slowly tears starting to pool in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks._

_"Kaname, Kaname," Zero called again and again as if to confirm it was reality and not a dream and every time he did, Kaname responded with a yes. Zero hugged the vampire tighter._

_"I was lonely. Where did you go? Why didn't you take me with you? I missed you so much." Zero expressed while weeping._

_Kaname patted his head. "Shush… its ok. I'm not going anywhere anymore. We'll be together again… forever."_

_"_ _Mn_ _."_

* * *

Zero was horrified. Did he really say that? No! No way! He didn't even know this man—this vampire—this _KURAN KANAME_!

Zero was again stunned. How in the fact did he even know the man's name, including his true nature, a vampire?

Zero became more confused. He no longer knew which was right or which was wrong. All that he knew was that he got to get away, to get back to his house or else.

With only escape and his family in mind, Zero struggled out of Kaname's hold. He managed to wriggle his way out and ran a few meters before being caught again.

"No, no, no, Zero." Kaname snaked his arms around Zero's waist. Zero tried to squirm out of hold but Kaname's grip was so much stronger and he was losing his strength. "Where are you running off to?"

"Home! Back to my brother and Mom and Dad!" Zero screamed, frustrated and scared.

Kaname however tilted his head. "What are you talking about? Here is your home, _our home_."

"No it's not! Let go! I want to go back!" Zero now had cried. The thought of not seeing his family anymore clouded his mind and it made his scared and sad.

Kaname didn't understand. Why was his Zero crying again? Kaname loosen his hold and turned the boy around so the boy was facing him. Zero was no longer fighting him but was crying harder.

It made Kaname sad to see Zero sad. He wiped the boy's tears, "Shush… don't cry…" he said and slowly using power, he made Zero fell asleep.

"Plea—se… I want to go ho—me..."

* * *

Kaname returned to his study after putting Zero in bed. He was confused. Why did Zero want to go home so much when he was already home?

"He's not Zero, Kaname." A voice alerted him and Kaname turned to one present in the room with him.

"He's Zero, Takuma. I know." Kaname protested. "His aura, smell, name, face and the bite mark… it is all the same. It's him."

Takuma's eyes however clouded in sadness. Zero, theirs master's mate had already died a long time ago but Kaname never let go and aside from Zero, he couldn't see anything else in life anymore.

"I know that boy seems and smells like Zero-sama but he is not Zero-sama, Kaname. He's only Zero-sama's reincarnation. He died a long time ago. He had no memory of us or you. He's a different perso—!"

In flash, Takuma's neck was pinned to the floor by Kaname's hand. His eyes flashed red in rage and his tone was hard.

**_**"Stop talking. You're getting on my nerve."**_** The vampire spat before leaving his breathless servant.

Takuma coughed in pain as his master left and could only sigh in frustration when the door smashed into pieces.

* * *

_'SWING'_

_"Where are you going?"_

_Startled, Zero turned around to see Kaname was folding his arms in front of him, leaning against_ _the_ _wall, looking disapproved at him._

_Zero felt guilty being caught red-handed trying to sneak out of the castle without telling Kaname where he was going. "Kaname…" he whispered guiltily but some resolve in him strengthened him to spoke out next. "I need to go, Kaname."_

_Kaname pushed himself off the wall and grabbed Zero's arm. "It's dangerous right now. You can't." Kaname tried to make Zero stayed but the silver haired pureblood shook his head._

_"No, Kaname." He touched Kaname's hand which was gripping on him gently. Kaname had grown stronger and matured for the past few years but still Zero knew he would listen to Zero's request obediently. "I need to go. Ichiru needed me."_

_Kaname didn't budge but Zero constant coax in gentle voice made him melt._

_"I don't want to lose you." Kaname confessed as his grip tightened._

_The same as Kaname, Zero understand how the younger pureblood felt. He too didn't want to die, leaving Kaname alone. He loved him too much._

_"I know… but Ichiru need me now. He's sick… Don't worry." He said smiling. "I won't die easily. After all, I'm immune to the plague. I cured you didn't I?"_

_Kaname nodded and released his grip. "Can I go with you?" he asked after a moment of silent._

_"No, you can't." Zero frowned. "You still haven't fully recovered. You need to rest."_

_"But—" Kaname tried to protest._

_"No but Kaname." Zero said firmly and once again_ _Kaname was disappointed. Zero could figuratively see Kaname's dog ears dropped in disappointment._

_Zero sighed inwardly. "Kaname I need you to promise me."_

_Kaname looked up. "Promise?"_

_"Yeah, promise me, you won't follow me or stalk me until I come back." Zero asked seriously._

_Kaname shook his head. "No, I don't want."_

_"Kaname." Zero called seriously as he looked directly_ _in_ _to Kaname's eyes. "Promise me."_

_Kaname clamped his mouth, looking so reluctant Zero almost felt sorry for forcing Kaname that way but Kaname gave up in the end._

_"Yes, I promise I won't follow or stalk after you… until you come back."_

_Zero smiled broadly_ _,_ _proud of Kaname before he hugged him. "Thanks Kaname. I promised I'll come back as soon as possible. It won't take long." Kaname hugged him back, almost squishing him against him._

_They stayed like that for a while before Kaname finally let him go. Zero gave him a_ _chaste_ _kiss on the lips. "Bye, Kaname." He said and left. Kaname just stared in_ _the_ _distant, having a bad feeling about it._

_He didn't know that that would be the last time he would see Zero._

* * *

**_**'Du-dap'** _ **

_Hazy, everything was hazy. Trying to see clearer, he tried_ _blinking_ _but to no avail. His sight was still_ _blurry_ _but he could make out the door to his room which was_ _ajar_ _and the floor which made him realized he was actually laying on the floor. He tried to get up but just as he tried to see clearer, he couldn't do it. Painfully he let out a shaky breath._

_"Kana—" he called however he ended up coughing abruptly into his hands. As he cough, a sharp pain stabbed him in his chest and when he did stop, the pain still linger and he was left breathing heavily._

**_**'Du-dap'** _ **

_Iron stench and moisture on his palms drew his attention and tiredly he glanced at his hands._

**_**'Du-dap'** _ **

_RED._

**_**'Du-dap'** _ **

_Suddenly pain started to attack his system and he curled against himself, trying to subdue it but to his misfortune, the pain grew more and more intense that he ended up rolling from left to right and screamed._

_"KANAME!"_

* * *

"ZERO!" Kaname shouted, reaching out into thin air as he was abruptly pulled out from his little nap. His breathing was hard and his cheeks were wet. He was crying and still was.

He stared at both of his palms. It felt so real. It felt like he could almost touch Zero in his hands. But at the same time Zero felt so far away.

Kaname thrust his palms to his face, screaming into his hand.

If he hadn't held on to the promise. If he had followed Zero at that time. If he had made more effort in convincing Zero to stay. Maybe, maybe he could save him.

Kaname suddenly stilled and lift his face, staring in space before turning to the door which leaded to Zero's room.

* * *

Back at home, after Ichiru told his parents about Zero's disappearance, both the adults went out to search for Zero with the help of some neighbours.

However after a few hours, they found no lead and went to report it to the police. With the authorities alerted, the search was bigger and covered a large scale of area.

As his parents were out, Ichiru was left with his uncle, Yagari Touga. He came with his boss Cross Kaien who was known as to be a bit strange. Why? Because he always seemed to have imaginary flowers around him and he changed his expressions so easily liked he had another personality in him. Like his brother always said the man had bipolar.

Although Ichiru said the man always seemed to have flowers around him, today there was none. Nor was he in his panic mode of Zero's disappearance. But he was serious, cold like the North Pole as he stared out of the window as it rain.

Ichiru was intrigued with the man seriousness but the desire of wanting to see his brother again was stronger in his mind so like Kaien, he too stared out into the raining dark sky.

_'Nii-chan… where did you go?'_

* * *

Zero woke up suddenly, feeling the call of his younger brother. Some said it was twins telepathic, Zero was never one to believe it but no matter how far or close they were, he could hear or feel Ichiru's emotion. And now he woke up because Ichiru's sadness called out to him.

He didn't like it. He didn't like that his twin being sad and all the more it was because of him.

Zero ran up to door and turned the bolt. However to his disappointment, it was lock. Zero gritted his teeth and banged the door with both of his small knuckles. The door however was opened after the first bang by non-other than Kaname.

"Kaname! Please, return me home!"

This time however, Kaname frowned in returned. "No. How many times do I have to tell you, this is our home?!"

Zero stepped back, suddenly he felt scared of the vampire. His aura was no longer one of pleasant but killer chilled. However because of his stubborn nature and the fact that his brother happiness was more important than himself right now, he fought back.

"No! This is not my home! Who are you anyway to tell me this is our home! I don't even know who you are! And I need to go back to Ichiru."

Something snapped and a tone of cold pressure fell on Zero. He fell to his knee and it was hard to even breathe.

**_**"Again. It's always about Ichiru…"**_** the vampire uttered in the scariest voice Zero had heard.

**_**"Ichiru, Ichiru, Ichiru! Ha!"** _ ** _Kaname's red blazing eyes narrowed at him._ **_**"That's all you could think off! I'm your mate, Zero! From a long time ago till now, why is your brother more important than me? I'm your mate."** _ **

Zero couldn't understand Kaname's statement. ' _Mate? From a long time ago? What is he talking about?'_

All of it was new to Zero. He didn't even knew the meaning of mate Kaname been talking about. And why was it so important to Kaname?

"Wha—what are you talking about? I don't understand." Zero asked which a wrong move it was when Kaname looked at him as if Zero had killed him.

He didn't say anymore and left the room. It was so quiet; Zero could hear the door locked so clearly in his ears.

However he couldn't focus as he clenched his chest. He leaned his head to his laps. It was hard to breathe. Something felt really painful in his heart and he couldn't understand the reason.

* * *

Takuma and Ruka, the maid flinched the nth time that minute as another vase was broken into million pieces and the wall around cracked under some sort of invisible power. That said supernatural power was actual released by really annoyed vampire, Kaname.

The destruction continued to follow throughout the mansion until nothing breakable thing could be destroyed were left. However their master didn't stop there. His power continued to pour out, causing metals to melt next and paper to burn.

Takuma flinched and quickly he instructed Ruka to call the other servant to help fixing the mess before it could destroy the mansion they worked hard to clean.

Ruka nodded and left and as she did, Takuma reluctantly turned to his master who was glaring into naught.

"Kana—master, I beg you please stop. This mansion is going to collapse any second now if you continue—"

However he couldn't finish his sentence when Kaname flicked a glare at him, sending terror down his spine and shut his mouth.

Silenced, Kaname turned away and huffed gruffly. _"Who said he is any different from the past."_

He mumbled and later continued like that for hours more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	4. Ichiru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from ffn 2012  
> Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.  
> Beta-ed by: BlueSapphire24
> 
> Enjoy...

* * *

Red wine orbs stared down at the child in bed, breathing evenly with traces of dried up tears staining his cheeks. The lower eyelids were red from crying and his face was as pale as sheet. He looked like a ghost in his sleep.

Kaname moved to sit by the bed, hands reaching to the tear drops forming by the corner of the sleeping child's eye. He wiped it away then proceeded to caress the child's cheek. It was soft but sticky with tears. The child felt a little warm so he leaned down, touching his forehead with Zero's.

Fortunately, there was no fever.

But Kaname could feel it. Zero was tired, not only from crying but also emotionally.

"Mommy… Dad—dy…" another tears formed. The child mumbled in his sleep. "Where are you?" his lips trembled. "Ichiru… don't—leave…"

Kaname felt an ache in his heart. He frowned.

Suddenly, Zero coughed. He started to have a coughing fit as he cried, clutching his aching throat. Kaname looked around. Water, he needed water.

There was a glass of water on the nightstand. He reached for it as he pulled Zero in his lap, coaxing Zero to wake up. The child however whined instead, not waking up. He had another coughing fit.

Kaname frowned. Zero was crying again.

Not having any other option left, Kaname tilted his head back, filling his mouth with water from the glass before using his fingers to lift the child's chin up so that he faces him. He opened the child's mouth for him to transfer water mouth to mouth.

Water filled the small mouth and using his finger, Kaname rubbed Zero's throat so the water could slide in easily without chocking the kid.

He did it a few times before the child whined enough. He didn't wake up though as he snuggled up to him, getting comfortable, contrary to how he acted around him when he was awake.

Kaname smiled. He liked it somehow.

Influenced by the mood, he leaned down and kissed Zero's temple as he laid down with the child.

"Zero…"

* * *

For three days, Zero cried in his room without stopping. The only time he did stop was when he was out cold, exhausted. That was the only peace they got in the last three nights. That kid, whenever he was awake, he was quickly wailing when he realized he was not dreaming and that he was still trapped in that room.

Kaname didn't let anyone enter the room. He didn't even allow them to comfort the child or even making their presence known. The only time they were allowed to enter the room was to give the child foods and drinks.

The meal however was not touched by the child at all.

It could be bad if this go on. Zero was thin enough as it is.

Kaname however didn't worry over it. He mouth-fed the water to keep him hydrated. He did it every time the child fell asleep. He was crying all day after all.

Still the problem was not solved yet. Zero was losing weight because he was not eating. He was getting paler by the day and Kaname didn't like it. Zero looked sick. He didn't like the thought of Zero falling gravely ill.

The fourth day however, Zero's room was unusually quiet. He was still there though when they checked but he was not crying. He was instead looking out the window, staring, and not moving at all like a statue.

On the other side, the cook, Kain Akatsuki was delighted, well as delighted as his stone cold face could show. Why you asked? Well, Zero ate the meal he prepared for him. It was only a few spoons of porridge though. But still! There was a glimpse of an improvement.

They were overjoyed. Even Kaname drew in a few relief sigh of his own. But it was a short celebration. A few hours after his first meal in a few days, Zero managed to break out of his locked room. Their master knew of this of course, and he let him wander around, nonetheless. He felt that the child needed it or deserved it. Besides, the castle was equipped with traps and spells. It could cause someone to get lost in the castle and run around in circle. Kaname was in no worry at all.

Zero was lost on the first day. He cried again but Kaname-sama found him. He was trailing and watching him at a safe distance. He was such a stalker. He didn't have to though. Since he was the master of the castle, he knew where everyone was. He didn't have to see the person to know their location but still he followed Zero around. And that grin on his face showed how much he was enjoying the little entertainment.

If it was the old Zero, Kaname would be kicked a few times by now and he would never succeed in doing anything he was doing now. Zero-sama was strong; he would never allow anything like this to happen to him unless he allowed it. He was the person that no one could chain down. He was a free man and if he was tied down, it was because he chose to be so.

Little Zero however was weak. He couldn't do anything about being kidnapped and separated from his family. Kaname realized that but he also saw that little Zero inherited some of the old Zero's trait. Like the fact that he'll never give up and let himself be in a situation he didn't like. If he was in a predicament, he won't let himself down and wait for help. Instead he would search for a way to be free.

It both caused fear and exhilaration in Kaname.

Fear that Zero would disappear one of those days.

And exhilaration that Zero bore the same fighting spirit as the old Zero.

* * *

"Sob…mmnn…" his jaw was trembling, trying to restrain himself from crying yet again for getting lost in the castle. His throat hurt from holding back and he was beginning to feel alone, lonely in the dungeon like place he ended up.

_This place is creepy…_

He felt it in his guts, it was a place with negative air. It was bad to be there. However, no matter how he tried to escape the place, he ended up returning to the starting again and again.

He felt so exhausted. He had been going round and around for 5 hours now. It was affecting his head. He swore he saw fairies and the mice speaking.

"Zero~ I found you." Suddenly he was enveloped in a warm embrace. Zero flinched, whirling around to face the vampire. His face was too close. He was smiling again, that cunning smile of his. He was watching from far again. _This sick vampire._

The child was angry but instead tears flowed down his cheeks. He was so scared just now. He thought he had to wait for a few hours more in the creepy place.

"Waaahhh…" he cried.

Kaname tilted his head. "Oh~ don't cry."

"I don't like this place." He whined, digging his fingers into the vampire's shirt.

The vampire patted his head. "I'm sorry." He then picked Zero up and hugged him, running one of his hands down his head, caressing it like he was trying to sooth Zero. Zero tightened his hold on the vampire's neck, clinging while he sobbing. "Let's go out then." The vampire said.

Zero nodded in the crook of the vampire's collar.

Sometimes, the vampire was really gentle and kind…

But other time, he was plain evil, playing around as if Zero was a toy.

Zero didn't understand the man.

_But he didn't hate him._

* * *

A month later, Zero finally managed to break through the spell and traps and got out of the castle. He however collapses right away at entrance. He didn't have much energy left at that time and Kaname brought him back into that room which locked Zero inside.

This incident got Kaname a little worried. Little Zero never received any magic or spell training neither did he knew magic existed but he still managed to break the trap spell on the castle. This only made Kaname believe more that this Zero was his Zero. He needed to increase the difficulty of the spell.

However, that didn't stop Zero from breaking out again. He was clever and he caught up fast so every single new locks or traps Kaname prepared for him, he broke out through it without much sweat. He was starting to enjoy the challenge he faced and somehow he started to forget his true objective; his desire which was to escape and go back to his family.

He was also making friends with the servants. The servants were instructed to conceal their presence in the house and hide from Zero but somehow the kid had a way of finding them without much trouble. He almost made it look like he stumbled upon them like a coincidence. Nevertheless, it happened so often that they started to suspect that there was no coincidence.

Senri, Rima and Hanabusa were around his age; appeared to be; so he liked to seek them out and played with them, much to Kaname-sama's chagrin.

The master; although he was happy that Zero was not thinking of escaping anymore, he was becoming more possessive. He didn't like Zero paying other any attention and he wanted the child to look only at him. Zero always denied him the privilege because he was stubborn and made Kaname blew a fuse on few occasions.

The children couldn't see it, but the servants in the house were getting wary of their master's development.

And to top it off, Zero managed to get a hold of a news regarding his brother. Ichiru was sick, his condition worsened because of the cold weather lately and it started a chain of event where the adult servants' suspicions were proven right.

Zero's reincarnation didn't help a little in their master's condition. Their master was not getting well at all. If any, he was getting crazier.

* * *

Today, Zero managed to run to a town. It looked somehow familiar.

"Oh, Ichiru-kun, healthy already?" An uncle from the sweets shop greeted him.

Zero blinked up at the chubby uncle. He was smiling while handing a lollipop to Zero. "Here, a treat." He said. Zero took it without doubting much and said his thanks. The uncle pats his head and went back into the store while Zero went on his way.

Zero knew the uncle. He was Uncle Padeni from the candy store he frequently visited with Ichiru. Zero's eyes lit up, realizing where he was. He was in his hometown. He couldn't believe he forgot.

Adrenaline pumping, Zero ran down the road where he knew his house was. He did it. He found the way back. He was so excited; he missed the dark silhouette he passed and those red orbs watching his every move closely.

He arrived at home. A two, wooden story house stood cozily in the shades of the forest surrounding the premise. A sense of warmth coursed through him. He's home finally.

He took a step forward, but was pulled back suddenly.

"Zero-chin~ where do you think you are going?"

A cold chill ran through his spine. He froze when a pair of arms wrapped around his body.

"Kaname?!"

Red orbs greeted him and from the expression of the vampire, he was not happy with something. Zero stiffened in place. Usually at time like this, it was better not to protest or struggle. It could get bad.

"I—"

'Siren sound.'

Suddenly a white van drove by. Its siren rang loudly that Kaname tsked as he jumped away out of it way. He settled in a big, dense tree, on a branch, Zero in his arms as they over looked the situation.

The ambulance stopped in front of the Zero's house. The driver glanced around, opening his window as he did and scratched his head.

"I swear I thought I saw two people standing here." He said.

A paramedic came out next. "Are you sure? You didn't run them over?" he asked as he looked under the van and at the back or anywhere near. There was no sign of people.

"There's no one around." Another paramedic confirmed as he brought out a stretcher. "Come on, we need to get the patient to the hospital." He said and ran towards the house. Another paramedic joined him and they entered the house when dad opened the door.

A few seconds passed before they got out with Ichiru on the stretcher. He was having hard time breathing. His face looked a little blue.

This alarmed Zero. He jumped, reaching to his brother, screaming and trashing, "Ichi—!" but Kaname's hold on him quickly tighten while clamping his free palm over Zero's mouth, silencing him.

Zero struggled, glaring at the man. However, the man was not fazed. He was scowling. "We are going back." He said coldly and took off.

"No!" his protest was muffled. His eyes were tearing. It was frustrating. He wanted to go to Ichiru, to be there for him but struggle hard as he wanted, Kaname's grip was like iron steel.

It was frustrating.

He cried.

No!

'I want to go back!'

The sight of the ambulance got farther.

His throat hurt.

It was getting farther.

Zero reached out his little hand at the direction of the ambulance, where Ichiru was.

_'No, ICHIRU!'_

* * *

The sight finally disappeared as they got into the dense forest. Kaname pulled his hand away from Zero's mouth. The child was crying, sobbing in his shoulder, gripping his shirt in his little hands. One of it formed a fist and struck the vampire's chest in a weak protest.

"Why didn't you let me see Ichiru? He was sick!" He shouted but it sounded strain from his crying.

Kaname didn't answer.

"He was—sick! He was sick! Why?" he struck his knuckle repeatedly. It was weak and hardly hurting. Kaname let the child direct his frustration at him as he cried more.

Kaname continued his journey, to get back to his castle. Zero's sob accompanied the silent walk.

Not long after, Zero fell quiet. Clearly, he was tired and had fallen asleep. However, before he completely lost conscious, he mumbled incoherently to the vampire. "I hate you Kaname."

Then there was a series of even breathing and long silence.

It was quiet again.

That little exclamation however did cause damage in his immortal heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 2020: This is the last chapter of 2012. It was on hiatus for 8 years. 
> 
> To be Continued....  
> Kudos please...  
> Thank you for reading....


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I left this story far too long. I changed the plot a few dozen times. I wrote it on paper, typed on my laptop, but I always misplaced it and my laptop hard disk died. Lol. Anyway, I already wrote a few chapters. I hope this fic ends well and fast. Also, thank you to my beta reader for volunteering and helping in editing this. I read my old stories which were not beta-ed, I was bad.  
> Also, some of Zero's child behavior is based on someone I knew.  
> Disclaimer: I do not owe Vampire Knight or the character.  
> Beta-ed by: alexjjije  
> Enjoy!

"Ichiru-kun is stable at the hospital. He had an asthma attack, but he will be discharged tomorrow."

Takuma came in to tell Zero one day in his room. Zero glanced at the blond, inattentively. His face pulled in a sulky expression. It has been five days since the incident, and Kaname hasn't seen him since Zero was avoiding and ignoring the vampire too.

The atmosphere was heavy and awkward, and the servants had all felt it. They don't know what had happened, but they thought their masters would be chummy together again the next morning, after Kaname brought the unconscious runaway back.

It has always been like this. Zero would try escape, and their master would go after him. They will be absent for a few hours or sometime, days. Then they would return to the castle in various conditions. Kaname would be unscathed, of course, meanwhile Zero would either be asleep, crying or exhausted and lightly injured. So far, Zero hadn't received any big injury.

Upon returning, Kaname would bathe the child and help him to bed. Then in the morning, they would be playing their cat and mouse game again or just rest until Zero was up for the game. Their master would check on Zero while Zero was resting, just to see the kid's face.

However, for the last few days, Kaname had locked himself in his study room. Not even the servants had seen him since and no one saw him exited the room. They could hear some papers rustling in the room and they concluded their master was reading. Meanwhile Zero, after waking up in the evening the next day, he hid under the bed. He ignored everyone and didn't move from his hiding spot.

The second day, he was sobbing and crying.

The third day, he tried to leave but he couldn't, as the castle's barrier was strengthened with a higher level spell, which his weak but still growing magic couldn't break.

Day 4, he grew frustrated with the barrier and hit it a few times. He huffed and puffed angrily at the barrier wall before stomping back to his room and trashed the room.

The little incident made Takuma scratch his head. The child was clearly frustrated about something or he was developing an anger issue. To fix the situation, he delegated Ruka to clean the room while he talked to Zero.

The child however kept a tight mouth, only huffing madly and hugging his little body. Takuma tried to persuade some information again but he was called by Kaname. _'Finally!'_ he thoughted.

"Did he tell you to tell me that? Where's Kaname? Why isn't it him who tells me this?"

Takuma faked a smile.

Zero looked at him, staring as if he could see through him. Such a clear pair of eyes.

' _Scary_.'

"I'm going to go play." the child finally looking away and gingerly left the corridor.

"Ah, how about lunch?" The blond servant called.

The child didn't turn to him but instead left through the window. "Not eating."

Takuma ran after the child, looking down the window. "So mysterious… He is clearly a human. Just a human." He saw Zero broke through some trap as he ran into the garden.

' _How mysterious…_ ' The child's physical ability and magic doesn't seem to be at a normal human level. ' _Could it be that Kaname was right? This is Zero-sama and not just his reincarnation?'_

Takuma shook his head. ' _That couldn't be_. Zero-sama had clearly died that time. Zero-sama's dust was found in his twin's house.' Takuma tilted his head. "Hm… have humans evolved into superior beings in the last few decades or is Zero-chan a mix of mythical creatures?"

Takuma didn't have an answer. He should find out, he thought, as he walked away from the window.

* * *

Hearing Ichiru's news had calmed Zero down. He had been feeling irritated and uncomfortable lately. He was worried about his brother and the situation, where he couldn't escape, really took a toll on him. Now, at least his brother is in a good condition.

Ichiru was never good against cold weather. Their parents had suggested that they should move to a warmer climate for Ichiru's health. They found a place and his dad had applied for his transfer too. Mom, also, found a new job there. They were lucky as if they were meant to move there. Their parents had also filled in school transfers for Zero and Ichiru. They were going to move during school break, around august, before autumn to start a new semester.

School was out. Ichiru thought since they were going to move away, they should play with their friends one last time. However, since Ichiru barely went to school because he was sick a lot, he didn't have a lot of friends. He was so short of friends that he took his bullies as his friends; Giant and Shorty. He also asked Yuki, his crush, to come along. He was planning to confess at the end of the day but that couldn't be done anymore.

Tomorrow, it's going to be New Year Eve.

Clearly his family hadn't moved yet. He saw them a few days ago, well he saw Ichiru to be exact. He didn't see his parents though.

They were supposed to move in august, but now, it was already December. Zero took a long time to learn how to break the spell and learn to use magic. It was a bit puzzling how easily he understood magic without any help. He knew he had great sixth sense and physical agility, that was what made him known as talented in school. His uncle always said he would be a great policeman one day. He was a strange uncle, talking about occult stuff with a straight face. Zero always tuned him out because he thought his uncle was playing with him, but now he knew his uncle may be right after all. It's unfortunate that Zero never took him seriously. Uncle Touga was a mysterious middle aged man.

Anyway, it took him a few months learning how to read spells. It was weird, at first. He was really frustrated that he couldn't leave. He stared really hard at the invisible wall that his eyes started to hurt and before he knew it, his eyes slowly could see the writing in the air.

Of course he didn't understand what it was. He couldn't unsee it too. It was like he could permanently see it, like how he could see ghosts. It was one of his secret abilities. He didn't tell anyone about it, but Zero believed it was because his sixth sense is really strong.

In any case, Zero had been living with weird abilities, he was not surprised anymore if he was to receive a new one. He couldn't understand the writing of the spell but he could move it around. The writing, there was a pattern to it. If it was rearranged in a specific pattern, it could break. Zero memorized a few patterns based on the writing. The more he broke the original pattern of the spells, the better he was at analysing the writing.

However, lately. He was bound to stay within the castle. The spell surrounding the castle was something he had never seen before. Only 40% of the writing, he could recognize.

Kaname was really angry this time, little Zero concluded. Kaname had a habit of putting up rock solid spells when he was angry. He also became violent, it was scary too. But it was scarier when he was silent because the destruction would be abrupt. No one knew what the vampire was thinking and his movement couldn't be followed.

Zero didn't understand the vampire, Zero was merely a 10 years old. There were many things he didn't understand.

But he knew what fear was. Kaname was a scary person. Little Zero may not be harmed yet but sometimes, Zero saw Kaname would look at him like he was some kind of toy rather than a person. It was like he had this illusion that Zero was invisible and strong that a little roughing around was okay.

To back this up, the traps around the castle were the answer. Most of it consists of sharp items and trap doors. His sixth sense saved him a few times and his agility reduced his mortality rate. He, also, had luck on his side but Zero didn't know if it would be enough if Kaname were to be serious.

The vampire is strong. He could seize people in fear by using his aura alone.

Little Zero saw it a few times when Kaname would abuse his servants. Zero felt sorry for them but there was nothing he could do. When Kaname went a bit frenzy, fear struck Zero making him unable to move. However, Kaname's servants were not really a living being. They were only his familiars, his blood, someone who died after making a contract with him. They were a living dead but still, they felt pain and joy like other normal beings. Zero was uncomfortable with that piece of information. He didn't understand it but it was bad to hurt others.

Zero looked around. He was at the edge of the castle. He's going to go see Ichiru. Fear be damned. Kaname can not stop him from seeing his brother and going home.

Suddenly, the vampire's sad expression flashed across his mind.

Zero hesitated.

He glanced at the castle.

' _Kaname… he would be fine right?'_

Silent.

The wind blew, rustling the trees and leaves.

' _Zero…_ ' Kaname smiled as he called him.

_Ba-thump!_

' _LET GO_!'

_Ba-thump!_

Zero's face grew cold. He pulled his face away from the castle and slashed his arm in the air. There was a light and then BOOM!

The barrier cracked, pieces like glass slowly fell down and soon the barrier around the castle was no more. Zero left.

"It's not like he wants me any more." he sulked and left.

* * *

The sound of the barrier around the castle breaking reached Kaname's ears. His eyes roamed around before blinking towards the window. It was dark, the winter sky was dark. It was noon, he knew. It was cold. His head hurt, being forcefully woken up.

Kaname moved to the window.

He was tired. Somehow, his emotion was a bit unstable.

It had not been for a few days now.

_A few days ago…_

_What Kaname was glad about Zero was that he's honest, like really honest with his emotions. The only thing he was glad about was Zero is a child._

_Zero was honest._

_He was a child._

_Although he said he hated Kaname just yesterday, he still sought him out the next day out of loneliness after a few hours being awake and Kaname was distancing himself from the child._

_There was this uncomfortable feeling in his heart so Kaname was avoiding the child. Yesterday, Zero seemed so mad at him, Kaname thought for sure the child wouldn't want to see his face the first thing when he opened his eyes, so Kaname stayed away._

_And whenever he felt Zero's presence was near, he would leave the place he was in, discreetly. It was easy at first, Kaname didn't even break a sweat but soon after he found it a bit harder as he found Zero 'stumbling' into him so much, like he was actually looking for him._

_It happened like a hundred times, it was like they were playing chase that Kaname felt his heart beat paced faster every time Zero almost caught him._

_It was somehow exciting and Kaname almost forgot why he was avoiding the little guy for a while. He really did and he, somehow, found fun in hiding from Zero while still in a perfect distance to watch the kid whirling around, scratching his head in confusion as his face fell when he didn't catch Kaname in time._

_Suddenly it became like a game and Kaname was winning. He was winning and Zero grew frustrated and stomped his little feet angrily as he started anew._

_Kaname chuckled at the sight but it turned out to be a bad move when Zero snapped his head at him and their eyes locked on each other. His eyes were wide. The pureblood unexpectedly froze in his hiding while Zero, not wasting anytime, caught up to him and hugged his long legs, latching like a koala._

_Blinking rapidly, the pureblood looked down at the child. He was still in daze, but then he kind of remembered the reason why he was hiding from the child. His jaw locked and he tried to push the child away, to get away, to hide again but Zero tightened his hold._

_More question marks appeared and Kaname tried harder to unlatch the kid, but Zero was resilient. He buried his face further in Kaname's thighs and tightened his hold._

_Getting frustrated for some reason, Kaname yelled. "Get off, Zero!"_

_Zero flinched. He shook his head, whining no._

_But Kaname wasn't having it. He tried forcing Zero away while growling under his breath, somehow annoyed at the child. There was that annoying feeling again, something was bothering him. His feelings got the better of him. "Let GO!"_

_He yelled, but frozed later when he heard sniffing followed by sobbing from the child. Zero started crying from the shock and his body was trembling so hard._

_Kaname reached out to sooth the child but soon went against it and clenched his palm. He turned and left. He left Zero and locked himself in his room._

That was the last time he saw Zero in the last few days.

A wine glass break.

Kaname frowned.

It was so irritating.

His heart was gnawing at him. He was confused, everything didn't make sense. Nothing did. His head hurt. Why was he so irritated? Why did it feel like he was not satisfied with something? He wanted to hit something.

More glasses broke in the room, the windows cracked and the mirror was in pieces.

The door was noisy. His servants were knocking fervently.

_Annoying! Annoying! Annoying!_

Red flashed across his eyes and blasted off his window, then he jumped off.

* * *

Chill ran through Zero's spine.

He had a bad feeling again, just like that time in Summer. What was it?

He was close to his house now.

Zero glanced at his back, stopping in his tracks. He glanced around the white snow. The snow was high, but he couldn't see anything except for his footprints. It was quiet around him. It was cold and he could see his breath.

' _Kaname?'_

No one was around. His sense didn't pick up any presence either.

' _What was it? This bad feeling?_ '

Zero's little brows drew together, his eyes hardened. Something was wrong. He turned. Fasten his pace, running towards his house.

* * *

'Cough! Cough!'

The cough woke Ichiru from his sleep at the hospital. His eyelashes fluttered and he blinked a few times to adjust to the hospital light. He sat up, fumbling around. His neck hurt and his throat was dry. He wanted some water.

Carefully taking the jug near his bed, he poured some water for himself. He took a drink, drinking until there was no more and poured himself another glass of water. Drinking his second glass of water, his eyes caught the sight of his room.

It was empty.

His mom and dad were nowhere in the room. Their stuff, however, was still on the couch. He put away the glass and jumped off the bed. Wearing a pair of slippers, he walked to the couch. His eyes followed the couch.

His parents' coats were not there but his mom's handbag was still here and his dad's scarf was carelessly on the floor.

Ichiru blinked. He slid to the door, opening it. He leaned out, looking to the left and right. No one was around. He didn't see his parents.

Where are they?

' _Toilet? Canteen?'_

Not knowing what to do and not wanting to leave his room, Ichiru turned and stayed in the room. He felt a breeze. His eyes saw the window and walked towards it. "Why is the window open?"

* * *

A two, wooden, storey house stood erectly in the white snow. Snow crunching under his boots, Zero breathed hard, catching his breath. It was so quiet, Zero could only hear himself. His house looks unoccupied. It looked cold.

Eyeing it carefully, Zero rounded the house, finding the door. The key under the mat, he took it and unlocked the door. The house was dark. There was no one in sight.

Zero swung the door close behind him and waited for his eyes to adjust in the absence of light, he didn't feel like switching the light on. His parents should be at the hospital right now. Earlier, Takuma told him Ichiru would be discharged tomorrow.

The child entered the living room and climbed onto the couch. His eyes are still randomly wandering around the house. He was staring in space as he let his back slagged into the comfort of the couch.

It felt weird.

He was home but it felt weird to be there somehow.

It was unbelievable.

He escaped successfully and he arrived home too. He would be reuniting with his parents and Ichiru, but somehow he felt like it was unreal. It was like he was still back at the castle and right now he was dreaming.

Zero pinched his cheek. He grimaced. It hurt so he was not dreaming.

Should he head to the hospital?

It is hard to go there though. Zero needed to cross a mountain and a lake and it would be freezing to go by himself.

 _'I'll just wait for them.'_ He concluded as he sat in the dark, staring at the window. The silent finally felt comfortable and slowly a thought dawned in him. He was home and he would be seeing his family soon. He could play with Ichiru again and hug both his parents. A smile slowly formed on his face. He felt giddy.

He was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....  
> Thank you for reading...  
> Kudos please  
> ^^


	6. 1st Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Vampire Knight or the character
> 
> AN: The manga ending was…. deng. Lol. Idk. Anyway, in this fanfic, Kaname is not the ancestor-Kaname. Instead this is the killed Kaname from the manga. I guessed he would be a cry baby. Lol. I want to write in other elements. The manga made Hunter so human like that im urgh! Give some speciality and respect to hunters please. They went for training after all. Also in the manga, vampires are just human mutation. Another special element ruined. Let vampires be vampires huhuhu. Their goal is to eliminate pureblood. The manga confused me.
> 
> Beta-ed by: alexjjije
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Two cars parked in the driveway. The sound of the car door opening and closing three times broke the silent in the evening. The crisp snow crunched under the weight of three adults, a woman and two males came in sight. The woman seemed anxious as she ran to the door while a man with silver, almost grey-like hair followed, after her. Meanwhile the last male of the group calmly walked towards the door of the Kiryuu’s residence. 

“Zero!” the woman called, rushing into the nearest room, the living room. The husband with silver hair switched on the light. 

The light poured into the room and there was a child sleeping on the couch. The mother kneeled down at the couch, taking the child in her arms as she proceeded to give him a big hug. “My child, you’re back.”

The commotion woke the child. His confused eyes glazed around. “Mo--m?” 

The squeaking voice gave a pregnant pause from the sobbing mother before the Dad joined, the Mother gave a joyful cry and the family embraced each other. “Zero!”

“Mom! Dad!” exclaimed the child, finally waking up from his little daze. His eyes glazed with tears. 

The trio were crying and laughing at the same time, feeling relieved of the reunion. Their child was back. Finally, their family was complete again. 

‘chuckle’

“Ow….” a melodies almost sarcastic voice breaks the union. “Isn’t that great?” His pair of wine eyes glee in amusement at the trio. Hearing that voice, Zero broke apart from his parents’ hold and his body almost jumped. 

Kaname was standing there at the living room doorway, looking devilishly cunning. His palms were together in a prayer like gesture as he pushed his pointing fingers to his lips, hiding a breaking smile. 

  
”Ah, Tantei-san.” Zero’s dad addressed Kaname in a formal way as he stood up. Dad seemed to know Kaname. _ ‘What is going on?’ _ “Forgive us. We seemed to get carried away. Thank you for bringing our Zero back. I can’t express how much I want to thank you.”

“Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just a policeman doing his job.” he said with a fake smile. His eyes lingering to Zero and then move his lingering gaze to the adult in the house. 

“Of course, of course, your job. You did great. Is there anything we can do to repay you?” Dad offered. He was so happy, he felt he had to do something for the detective to repay him for his service. 

“Oh, I don’t want to impose.” Kaname said politely although that fake smile was still intact.

Zero’s mom stood up next, releasing Zero from her hold and instead held his hand in hers. She chipped in, “No, please do tell. No need to be polite.” She smiled. She too was feeling the euphoria. 

As if reaching an epiphany, the vampire clapped his palm together once and grinned childishly. “Then don’t mind if I do.” His eyes disappeared behind his smile. “I want Zero.”

_ ‘Bathump!’ _

* * *

A man with an eye patch came into an office at the police station. 

“Cross, my man stationed at the Kiryuu’s resident isn’t responding. Do you think we should go check it up?” 

A guy in glasses looked up from his paperwork. “The Kiryuu’s? How long has it been? How about Gin and Momo? Are they at home or still with Ichiru?”

“It has been an hour since the supposed update but knowing Kaito, he probably fell asleep or went to the convenient store.”

“Give the kid some credit. He won’t slack off.”

The man with an eye patch just gave him a look.  _ Yeah, right _ . “Anyway, Gin and Momo are supposed to be at the hospital. I called their phone but no one picked up and I called the hospital, the brat is alone. No sign of Gin and Momo.”

The glasses man stood up. “They went home?” Cross raised his eyebrow. “Their phones can’t be reached and Kaito isn’t responding.” Cross suddenly got a gut feeling. He grabbed his coat. “Let’s go, Touga. This kinda feels suspicious.”

Touga nodded and followed after his boss. 

Cross was actually Yuki Cross’s uncle, the girl who died in the mansion’s accident. He was also a family friend of Kiryuu Gin, the father of the twins who were also involved in the incident and duo survivors. The case was closed as a freak accident and no one was to blame, but Cross knew the explosion was the sign of something being released. 

The police force, aside from being servants of justice, they double as vampire hunters. Wait, that was wrong. It was more like mythical creature hunters. The world they lived in is filled with mystical creatures and sometimes they cause problems. But mostly they lived in harmony with each other. There were also some who blended in and already bred with human beings, though their identity remained a secret. It was set as such to keep the balance of the world. 

For the human; the less they knew, the better. 

Anyway, in this case, the creature they were dealing with was a vampire. Vampire was long extinct because of a plague a few decades ago. However, there was one who survived. That was the King of Vampire, Kuran Kaname. How he survived was not said in history but he had a bad reputation and he was immune to the virus. His mate died and that was his downfall. A mate-less vampire could hardly keep their sanity. He wreaked chaos and caused wars. Everyone tried to kill him because of that, including his kins but he was too strong, so they sealed him instead. The seal was a collaboration between a human and several purebloods in the vampire council. With the collaboration to seal the King, the war should have stopped but the humans would no longer trust vampires and vampires were in a sacred state of the plague killing them. The wars continued after his seal. His kins died slowly from plague and the wars. They slowly went to extinction. There was no cure and the humans celebrated their win against the vampires. The war ended. 

The human who helped in the creation of the binding spell will have the surname of Cross. So, it was no-brainer that they became the guardians of the seal afterward. The seal was cared for by a generation of Cross but current Cross, Yuki’s mom, was a non-believer and she took her responsibility as a guardian lightly. She neglected the seal and soon caused the death of her only princess. 

Kuran was a dangerous and insane vampire, but so far he had been in hiding after being released from the seal. He also may have kidnapped one of the Kiryuu’s twin, the survivors of the explosion. The explosion which was caused from his unsealed process. 

There must be some connection between the older Kiryuu twin and Kuran. If not, why would they survive the freak accident and the only one kidnapped was Zero. However, the missing of the older Kiryuu twin could also be the work of another kidnapper. 

They couldn’t relate Kuran to the kidnapping. No one had witnessed his figure yet. They had no lead or clue. 

They waited for any ransom demand but there was none and the security camera around the house didn’t pick up anything, so Cross suspected it was not the work of any human but instead Kuran. 

It could be Zero was the one who unsealed the seal. 

It could be Zero was related to Kuran.

Background check, however, proved to be negative. Kiryuu was the descendant of werewolf. They are the opposite of vampires. They are enemies although the current Kiryuu’s werewolf blood is already thinned. 

Kiryuu Zero, however, compared to his younger twin was an excellent person. His werewolf blood may be thinned, he however showed a lot of werewolf potential. He has heightened six senses, physical agility and a strong body. He also could see other mythical creatures, even which were hard to see. 

Zero had potential. The police force was thinking of recruiting him soon. 

“What are you thinking about?” Touga suddenly asked as he pulled into the Kiryuu’s residential area. 

“Nothing much. Why do you ask?”

Touga gave him a side look. “You look serious.”

Cross pulled at his lips. “This case. There was so little info on it.”

“Mn. The vampire have been extinct for quite some time now and most artifacts about them were destroyed in the war between human and vampire.” Touga made a turn. “Vampire however is a SS level threat. The highest.”

“Have you heard about the Vampire King’s legend?”

“Yeah, that is why the level threat is the highest.”

The human version of the Vampire King was the Vampire used to  **rule over the world with iron steel** and they killed without discriminating, the King especially. The human had enough one day and planned to punish the King. They killed his mate. Vampires are said to be romantic **.** They would die in suffering if their mate died. The Human wanted the King to die in pain so they killed the mate instead. The King was too strong to be killed anyway. Meanwhile his mate, although strong, had a big weakness. They manipulated his weakness and killed him. The humans were joyful. They couldn’t wait for the King to die. He didn’t but it caused a war. The King went crazy. He went on a rampage. He killed left and right and 2 thirds of the human population was wiped out. 

Then one day he was sealed and all the vampires died. The human won the war and had been living in peace since. 

There were a lot of versions and most were forgotten. Some even became a myth and lately, vampires have been made into a sparkling creature. 

“We are here” Touga announced as he got out of the car. Cross followed. Then in the driveway, they saw Kaito’s car and Kiryuu’s family SUV. 

“...” Touga brought out his gun. Cross followed suit with a pair of katanas. 

Creeping to the door, leaning to the side of the wall, Touga knocked on the door. “Police department, Gin, Momo, are you in?!”

The door opened ajar on its own after the knocks. Cross glanced at Touga, giving a signal for him to advance. Touga nodded and broke into the house, pointing his gun in ready. He pointed into the living room and froze. 

“CROSS!” he signalled his partner in, putting his gun away after making sure the area was clear. His face graved. 

Cross followed suit and stopped dead in his tracks. He gasped and rang up his radio. “ **Code…. Man down at ….. sent an ambulance for two.”**

* * *

_ ‘Drip.’ _

_ ‘Drip.’ _

_ ‘Drip.’ _

Eyes red with tears, Zero was scared stiff to the floor. His legs felt weak. He couldn’t muster any strength to run or to get up. The shock had got to him. He was in a stupor. 

What is going on? Everything was just fine just now. Now everything is red. 

Everything hurt. 

His face hurt, his body hurt, his arms hurt. Everything felt cold and warm at the same time. 

Blood was everywhere. It was on the carpet, the curtain, the couch, the fireplace and even the ceiling. 

Kaname was really really mad this time. 

_ He is still smiling though. _

Lilac orbs met wine orbs. Kaname grinned at him as he threw a chunk of Dad’s thigh meat behind his back. Sliding towards the child, he scooped the boy’s head into his laps. His bloody hand pats Zero’s head, stroking it while his other hand strokes under the child's eyes, wiping the tears and painting it with blood instead, his parents’ blood. 

Glaring at the perpetrator, Zero grieved. “You! You killed them!”

The vampire chuckled. He shushed him, stroking his head. “No, silly. They are still alive.”

“LIAR!”

“I’m not. They are alive…” then he whispered in his ear. “Barely.”

He laughed. Zero’s eyes widened and almost instinctively, his small hand struck the vampire. The blow somehow was so hard that it caused a loud slap sound and Kaname’s face turned to the side. 

Tears were dripping down from Zero’s face, strength returned to his body and although he was in pain, he got up and ran out the house into the forest. 

* * *

After running away from his house, Zero somehow ended up at the hospital Ichiru was in. He reached there in record time, cutting through the mountain instead of going over it. He staggered over to the hospital, tidying his clothes up. He still looked bad though. Blood was caked in his hair and side of his face, his boot was dirty with soil and ice. And his coat had torn up from running through the forest. 

He didn’t look good and he was bound to scare some people into taking care of him right now if he entered the hospital. He knew it was a bad idea but he was not thinking straight. He wanted to see his brother, he was exhausted. 

Finding some open window, Zero slipped into the hospital and sneaked around, hiding from sight until he found Ichiru using his sixth sense. 

The room was dark. It was night time after all. It was light-out time. Zero crept up to the bed. He peeked at the occupant. The rising up and down of Ichiru’s chest entered his vision. He beamed in relief. 

Climbing up the bed, he laid beside Ichiru. The motion stirred his twin awake and his eyes slowly opened. He dazedly glanced around until he saw the mirror of him laying beside him. He grinned speechlessly. 

“Nii-chan~” he hugged him, getting himself dirty. “You’re back.” he slurred sleepily. 

Zero nodded into the hug, hugging back, tighter. “Mn.”

“Where were you? I missed you.”

“I was playing with Kaname.”

The conversation woke Ichiru a bit and the smell of iron started to make him uncomfortable and alert. He blinked. Groggily, he asked, “Kaname?”

“Mn, the vampire in the mansion.” 

Ichiru was finally awake. He thought he was dreaming but the feeling in his arms was too real and the smell of iron was really gross. He looked in his arms, he saw Zero looking up at him. 

“Vampire?” Ichiru questioned. “Wait, this is real?” Ichiru wanted to sit up and shook Zero, screaming at him where he had been all this time and crying, but Zero didn’t let him as he locked them in a hug. 

“No, don’t. Don’t let go yet. Let’s stay like this. I want a hug.”

“Okay. “ Ichiru didn’t move anymore and got comfortable. “Nii-chan… you smell weird.” 

“Yeah. A lot happened.” Zero mumbled. “So, how are you?”

“I’m good. It’s snowing and cold lately so I had an asthma attack but the doctor said I can go back tomorrow.”

“That’s great.”

“And Mom and Dad said we are going to move after I am discharged. Mom’s new job is going to start somewhere in January. Dad said, he will stay here to wait for Nii-chan to come back and then we can be together again.”

Zero flinched. Hearing about his parents, Zero felt sad and guilty. “Ichiru…” he called. His voice is faint. 

“Yeah?”

Zero watched his twin. Ichiru looked so innocent. He looked like a child. Should he tell Ichiru about what happened? 

Remembering what happened, Zero’s lips trembled. He wanted to cry again. “Nothing.” he ended up not saying it and hugged his twin tighter. 

* * *

Ichiru fell asleep again. 

Zero sat by the bed, watching his twin. The moon shined through the window, pouring on them. 

Zero saw Ichiru’s neck. Fingers mark. Strangulation. 

He knew then he had to leave. 

It was not safe. If he didn’t want anything to happen to Ichiru like it happened to his parents, he needed to get away. 

Kaname was here. 

Earlier. 

_ His smell is still in the room. Faint.  _

Zero knew the vampire was here.

Zero left. 

Kaname is waiting outside.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....  
> Kudos please...  
> Thank you for reading.


	7. 13 years old Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have a lot of ideas for this alternate universe but I don’t think I can fit it in this story, so I will write it in a separate story. Btw, Kaname’s familiar is not alive. They act like one and they probably forget that they are not alive anymore. 
> 
> As usual, my eng is rusty. I haven’t used it much. I’ll try to improve though I’m actually learning Japanese now so all my languages will probably become bad. 
> 
> Beta-ed by: alexjjije  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.   
> Enjoy!

Trap7

****The Present** **

2 years later, Zero is 13 years old. 

A prime age of puberty. 

From a naive and cuddly child, Zero became awkward. He talked less BUT he still smiled a lot. He became jumpy and tensed around Kaname. He was especially seen freezing up during skinship. One could see that he was starting to feel self conscious.

Zero was getting used to living with them. He also played less and always on his own, hiding in a corner or a room. Additionally, he was always in the library, reading books. The older he got, the less he tried to escape, although the time he was away grew longer once he tried to escape. Zero was better at getting away and hiding his presence from Kaname. 

He ran away but he never tried to find his family anymore, he knew it was not safe. He ran randomly to a new city instead. Sometimes, it was more of an adventure than running away. 

* * *

Zero arrived at an ice cream truck one day. He left home around 4 hours ago. Today's ‘runaway’ was not that hard, Kaname didn’t follow him. It was still around noon, he was probably still asleep. Today's ‘runaway’ agenda was not an urgent matter. 

Being together with Kaname for 3 years, Zero had figured out Kaname’s pattern. If Zero ran away, Kaname wouldn't come after him right away. He did when Zero was little but since last year, Kaname changed. 

Zero thought it was because the brunette was not interested in the cat and mouse game chase anymore but no, it was not related to interest. Kaname was observing him and he had come to a conclusion. What it was, Zero could only guess. He guessed that Kaname was testing him. As long as Zero was not running to his house, going back to his family, to leave Kaname for someone else, Kaname would let him have some freedom. 

The vampire would let him roam around, as long as Zero was not to leave him. 

Zero didn’t know how Kaname knew his intention or how he measured Zero’s reason for breaking out of the castle, but the vampire just knew. 

Also to make sure he won’t get injured or Kaname injuring anyone, Zero had to be mindful of Kaname’s mood. His mood or his state of mind. 

Zero just had to make sure Kaname was stable before he went out. With that condition, Zero would be left alone for some time. Then during that time, Zero would roam around places and experience new stuff. 

Also, Kaname started giving him allowance. It was like he approved of Zero’s little adventure. However, Kaname was a lonely guy so he would want Zero back at his side after some time. That was the vibe Zero got from the vampire. He didn’t know if it was true, but for now that was what he thought Kaname’s little action meant. 

“Young lad, here is your pistachio mint ice-cream.” the uncle behind the counter handed his ice cream. Zero thanked him then he walked away. 

It’s around noon right now, the sun was straight up above his head. Zero didn’t bring an umbrella and it was hot today. Zero was sweating. He wore the wrong choice of clothes today. The morning in the forest was cold so Zero wore a white sweater but now he was in the city, the sun was right above his head, it was getting really hot. 

Licking the ice -cream, Zero walked out the park. He walked along a street with heavy shade, it helped cool his body. 

Today had some breeze, it was getting more comfortable. Zero stopped by a school next, a middle school. It was quiet. The students were still in school. 

Suddenly, Zero heard the bell ring then a few minutes later it got noisier. Students poured out the school. Girls and boys, all in school uniform. Black sailor for girls and black gakuran for boys. They looked happy as they left school. 

There were groups of friends, discussing games and foods. There were some girls and boys running after each other. There were some on bikes and some calmly having a chat. It looked fun. Today was supposed to be a month or so since the new semester started.

Zero then heard people running, shouting with spirit. They were probably the baseball club running as part of their training. ‘Club activity, that sounded fun.’ 

Zero finished his ice cream and sneaked into school. He didn’t go through the main entrance and instead jumped the wall. He let his feet take him through school. He saw the archery club next. The activity fascinated him, archery also looked fun. 

He turned left next, going inside the school. He walked past the art club, students were getting ready for their club activity. They were putting up stuff, preparing canvas and the sketch modal, Zero was guessed. 

Next, Zero visits a few more clubs. It was a new experience. Zero guessed if he was still in school, this type of thing would be how his daily day would be. It was a bit weird to have a life differently from others. Before, he thought he would go to middle school then high school, university and finally work. 

He didn’t expect his life to be so different from others.

Lastly, Zero walked past a music room. Someone was in there, playing a violin and another was by the piano. Little sound escaped the room, Zero recognized the piece as Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy. He stood there, listening to the little piece. It was good. 

“You like classical music, Zero?” suddenly a voice startled Zero into swirling around, and hitting his back against the door. A boy, almost the same height as him entered his vision. His pair of wine orbs sparkling with interest. 

Zero’s heartbeat was beating a bit fast as confusion entered his mind. A kid who looked like Kaname was talking to him, calling his name. Where did he come from? Zero didn’t feel his presence. How did he know his name? Why does he look familiar?

“Kaname?” he tried. The beaming expression from the teen confirmed Zero’s suspicion. Zero immediately grabbed the other’s cheeks, checking him up and down. “You’re a kid.” he exclaimed.

Kaname nodded. “It’s an illusion.” He snapped his finger and a miniature Ruka appeared in his palm. 

_‘Ah, so it was Ruka’s power.’_

Kaname’s familiars were not all vampires, they were other creatures who made contact with Kaname. Ruka was a fairy and from what Kaname was saying, illusion could be her power. Mythical creatures can make contact with each other. They did so as a sign of trust or loyalty and some did it in exchange for favour. 

Kaname has 6 familiars in total. They are Fairy, Dragon, Yuki-onna, Raiju, Vampire, and alchemist ghost. Zero found this out when he was reading in the library. He asked the servants about their identity. When he found out, he was intrigued because Zero couldn’t see their identity. His sixth sense usually could see stuff like ghosts and other identities of the undead. However, undead like familiars were a bit hard to guess. 

Kaname snapped his finger again and Ruka disappeared. He then took Zero’s hand in his, linking their fingers together. They started walking down the corridor, leaving the music room. 

“So, you like classical?” Kaname asked.

Zero nodded his head. “That piece, It sounded sad but lovely. I like it.”

Kaname smiled and they continued to chat until they left school. Today was an uneventful chasing game so Zero managed to return back to the castle without injury, exhaustion or argument with Kaname. 

* * *

Upon returning to the castle, Zero immediately went to the bathroom to take a bath. He felt sticky. Today was too humid for his liking. Then, after getting dressed in a pyjamas, Zero left his room. Right now, he felt the need to play an instrument. 

Last time, Zero found a music room in the castle. It was left like an exhibition, it felt abandoned. Zero had asked if Kaname played an instrument and whose room was it. The adult just smiled but didn’t say anything so Zero asked Takuma. 

Takuma told him that Kaname didn’t play any instruments. That room was not Kaname’s nor was it a room of any servants. 

_“It was the room of the previous castle owner. This castle was given to Kaname as a gift.”_

A pale palm pulled down the door handle, pushing the big brown door as he entered the music room _. ‘A gift. Kaname sure has a rich friend. Do people usually just give a castle to other people?’_ The light was switched on . _‘Or was it his parents?’_ The sight of a piano at the centre of the room entered his vision but Zero didn’t go towards it. 

He was delighted when he had discovered this room a few months ago. There was a piano and violins. By the walls, there were cupboards of music scores and theory books. Lately, there are also classical CDs and DVDs. Hanabusa by Kaname’s order; bought a stereo system and installed it at the corner of the room. The room began to be filled with modern gadgets. When Zero first found the room, it really had this old feeling and fanciness. Zero was almost afraid of touching anything, scared if he was to break something priceless. 

Zero took out his violin from its case. He prepared his bow and tuned the violin. Ichiru and him were interested in music and their parents did send them to music class. They learnt how to play the piano but unlike Ichiru who was only interested in piano, Zero changed to violin. 

They had fun being a duet for each other. Ichiru, though, started to play more modern songs on the piano than classical pieces. He especially likes to play anime songs and Zero was no exception. It was fun, ‘Ah~I missed Ichiru.’

Zero played something. The pieces at school just now remind Zero of something. He played it. Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy, it sounded so nostalgic. Zero couldn’t put it into words but it was like he forgot about something and when he tried to recall it, he still couldn’t remember. 

The music changed. It was no longer the same piece. Zero frowned. What was it? What is this piece?

Zero was playing randomly. It was like composing a piece but somehow Zero felt like he played this before, he knew this piece though.

The teen continued to push himself. He was confused but at the same time felt like he played the piece a dozen times before. He never played it before and he was playing so well for something he didn’t know about. 

* * *

Kaname was taking a shower when he heard it. A slow, sad violin piece. Kaname laid back in the tub, listening to it. The music room was not sound proof but it was far enough that it won’t cause problems for normal people. Kaname could hear it well. 

However, the sound changed. It went from sad and beautiful to something more glassy and whistling. Kaname’s eyes widened. He stood up, water splashing everywhere.

That sound, that piece. 

‘Impossible’

Kaname arrived at the room in no time and the room was rudely pushed open. Kaname rushed into the room and looked around. Zero’s little figure entered his line of vision. 

Zero too noticed his figure. His eyes roamed at him, sharp and a small frown grazed his features. His little fingers were still stringing the violin and the bow moved slowly. The crystal sound emphasized Zero’s eyes gleaming at him. 

‘ _Bathump’_

Kaname couldn’t help himself from grabbing the child’s arm, stopping the violin playing instantly. 

He could only hear his own breathing in the quietness of the room. Zero lifted his face, his eyes looking at him impassively. 

“Ze--ro?”

The air was hard to breathe in. _‘What is this? The atmosphere felt different. Zero too… he looked different.’_

“You’ll catch a cold.” His voice was deep and cold, surprising the vampire. “Kaname.”

_‘Bathump’_

“Zero?” Kaname stooped down. His hand released Zero’s wrist and cupped the child’s cheek. Is it another illusion? He wanted to make sure but Zero felt real. Zero is warm. 

However, the next minute he was out cold. 

* * *

Except for that one time at Zero’s house when Kaname took him, old Zero had never appeared again. 

_‘Not enough. Zero is still dormant.’_ Kaname frowned. 

_‘What was it that triggered his awakening?’_ Kaname questioned. His eyes moved towards an old book on the table. It was a really old book, hard covered and brown, the paper was yellow. It also had a burn side to it. It looked beat. 

Kaname took it in his hand and opened it. It was Zero’s journal. He didn’t write much but he wrote about what he experienced, who he met and what he liked. There was nothing much about his anger. He was content with his life. 

Under the moonlight, Kaname traced the entry. It was the day before Zero was killed. The plague didn’t worry Zero but he was worried about Ichiru. Kaname was sick too and he was recovering. The kingdom was in a state of half fear and half unconcerned. The plague only affected the vampires so humans were still living their life like usual. Kaname crossed his legs, then resting his cheek on his knuckle. He stared at the last entry. Not much was written. 

Kaname flipped through the journal and stopped randomly. 

He traced the paper. “Why do Zero like school so much?” the vampire chuckled. 

* * *

That night, after tucking Zero in bed, Kaname called his servants over. At first he was talking to Takuma and after reaching an agreement, he called the other. 

“I want to enrol Zero into middle school,” he said right away. Takuma refilled his tea cup. Today tea is strawberry tea. It was a bit sweet. 

“A middle school, master?” Akatsuki questioned. His eyebrow just rose higher than ever. 

“Yes and let’s make it next week.” Kaname sipped some tea. “Mugen middle school. It’s in the next city, north.” 

Hanabusa took his phone out and used the map apps. He found out Mugen middle school was around an hour by foot, 20 minutes by car. 

“Takuma will handle the paperwork to enter school, Ruka will make the uniform and buy any school requirement. Senri, Rima and Hanabusa, you three will enter school with Zero.”

Takuma said okay, Ruka accepted her work excitedly, Rima and Senri just nodded their head after giving each other a look and Hanabusa was standing in stupor. 

“Going to school??? But I don’t like school.” Hanabusa whined, looking white. The last time he was schooled, he didn’t like one bit of it. His school was too rigid. 

“Don’t worry. It’s not like you need to be good in that school. You only need to watch over Zero during his time there.” Kaname assured him. 

That reassured Hanabusa a bit. He thought about it more, “Aren’t you going there too, Kaname-sama?”

Kaname shook his head. “I don’t like school either,” he smiled. 

* * *

Zero was 13 and things had been different. This year is a bit different. This year, Kaname had enrolled Zero into middle school. 

Suspicious…

It was suspicious. 

Zero narrowed his eyes towards the pureblood when he was told about it. 

For almost 3 years, Kaname was adamant of keeping him by his side all the time, playing games like cat and mouse if Zero ever managed to escape the manors. Always, no matter how good he got in running away and hiding, Kaname would manage to find him somehow. Even using the magic he learnt in the library, Zero still hadn’t managed to hide for long from the vampire. 

_‘What is he planning?’_

Zero observed the vampire. His wine orbs were looking at him, his expression unreadable. 

“Why? How about the entrance exam?” In fact, it was already a month since school started. 

There was a smile as Kaname lazily leaned into the couch. “No need to worry.” He opened his arms, beckoning Zero towards him. 

“Come here.”

Zero tensed, pursing his lips as he obeyed. It was not like he disliked the skinship. However, he doesn't know why lately, he felt awfully embarrassed being near the vampire when he asked for it. It usually wasn’t that noticeable but once he was conscious about it, he sometimes wanted to rebel. He didn’t want to listen. He wanted to go against Kaname. 

‘Was it puberty?’ Zero didn’t know. He never felt like this before. 

Zero climbed onto Kaname’s lap. Puffing and crossing his arms against his chest, he leaned his head against Kaname’s chest. Kaname proceeded to hug him and Zero was surrounded by warmth instantly. He mewed, getting comfortable, leaning into the hugs. It’s so comfortable. He soon forgot his little trouble. 

* * *

Peeking by the door were Takuma and Hanabusa. 

“Hm… to think that Zero-sama was like this before he grew into that cranky sadist.” 

Takuma spurted, he too agreed. Old Zero’s personality was really the opposite of the sweet child in their care although he sometimes showed Old Zero’s quality. 

“He was not that bad.” Takuma tried to be considerate. 

They exchanged glances. It was ridiculous. Old Zero was an adventurer pureblood together with his twin, Ichiru. They had no family obligation or status like Kaname, who was a royal and a king. They were free roaming individuals. Ichiru was a true adventurer, going everywhere looking for mystery and treasure meanwhile Old Zero; instead of being an adventurer, he was more of Ichiru’s guardian. In other words, he was Ichiru’s bodyguard. Unlike Zero; a high level vampire, Ichiru didn’t develop his vampirism to a high level. He was comfortable with staying as he was; resilient enough not to die easily like humans but not that strong that people would chase after him and challenge him.

Those times when only humans and vampires were famously known, Ichiru found it fascinating to discover other living things. Animals, plants, mermaid, fairy, ghost, dragon and treasure, he would be interested in anything. His interest however lies in legends and chimera, a rare creature. They would travel to places with bad rumour or death, just to find out what it was about. Sometimes, he stuck his head in criminal shady business and had to have Zero rescuing him. 

He also had bad luck too so Zero was always worried about his twin. He was so involved in his brother’s life that people started to say he had a brother complex. He didn’t deny it. They had nothing in their life and Ichiru was his only blood relative. 

Anyway, it was actually Ichiru’s tendency to travel around and stuck his nose in other people's business that they all had the chance to meet Old Zero and Kaname. Wherever there was Zero, Kaname would be there. 

Shiki was already by Kanmae’s side from birth since they were cousins and from his story; Kaname met Zero around the age 13. Zero accidentally entered the castle ground when he was looking for his brother. Kaname, like usual, was being bullied by Rido, his uncle and Zero kicked Rido in the head, rescuing Kaname. Since then, Kaname had been fascinated with the older vampire. 

Takuma met Zero when Ichiru found his abandoned laboratory. Takuma was an alchemist, something went wrong during one of his experiments and he died. He was eaten by his chimera. It was unfortunate, Takuma thought. At that time, Takuma had just died so his soul was lingering around there. Zero caught him and wanted to give him to Ichiru. Ichiru said he wanted to talk. However, because Ichiru was not strong enough, he couldn’t see Takuma. Zero gave Takuma the dirtiest look because he had died too early. 

He thought of turning Takuma into a familiar by making a contract. With a contract, he could make Takuma materialized into something visible to the naked eyes. However, Zero didn’t like being followed, so he pushed Takuma to Kaname. Kaname at that time was around 17 years old. He had a contract with Senri and Takuma was the second. It was a coincidence that Kaname was there. Zero saw him and pulled him into the abandoned laboratory. Kaname didn’t fuss, he just followed Zero and let Zero do whatever. 

At that time, Takuma wondered if Kaname was really his King. 

Meanwhile, for Hanabusa, he was beaten, caught and tied up by Zero because he was making too much snow that his brother was getting sick. Ichiru at that time heard about the male Yuki-onna (snow lady). It was said that male Yuki-onna was rare. It was not that they were not born but the only one with ice power in the bloodline was female. Therefore, male with ice power were rare. It was like male calico cat. It was that rare and Ichiru couldn’t pass the opportunity to meet with one. 

However, Hanabusa was sulking about something at that time and he had made the city an ice city. He was unlucky because at that time, the Kiryuu twins were already in the city. Ichiru was healthy but it was too cold and it was too long, many of the inhibitors of the city had turned into ice. Ichiru suddenly fell sick because he couldn’t stand the cold and Zero was angry. He went out and hunted Hanabusa. 

Hanabusa trembled at the memory. “I like this Zero more than the old Zero.” 

Takuma and Hanabusa walked away. Then Hanabusa remembered his new mission. “Senri, Rima and I are going to school with Zero in a week.” he mulled. “Do you know why Kaname-sama is suddenly being lenient?” For almost 3 years, their master had been keeping Zero on a tight leash. Not only that, some people were injured if Zero disappeared during one of their master's bad times. 

Takuma blinked. “You do know, it wasn’t like Kaname wanted to lock Zero-kun in here right?”

Hanabusa gave him a look of _‘It doesn’t look like it though.’_

The taller blond sighed, agreeing. “I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Takuma scratched his head. “Kaname isn’t stable. You and I know that very well. Lately, he seemed really reasonable though… as long as there is no trigger, he will be alright.”

Hanabusa’s sharp eyes caught Takuma’s. “There will be a big accident.” Just like Zero’s parents' incident. No one talked about it in the castle but everyone knew. Kaname and Zero came back with blood all over them; too much to consider minor injury and non-lethal. They smelt strongly of something similar to Zero. 

Senri, who is a vampire, could guess right away whose blood it was. Those time; a few years ago were bad. Kaname and Zero didn’t talk for 2 months. Zero had nightmares almost everyday until Kaname did something. Zero stopped having nightmares and the two slowly went back to normal. 

He couldn’t deny it. Takuma awkwardly tried to lift the air, “Then I guess you guys are there to make sure it doesn’t happen.”

* * *

Omake 

**_**The Past** _ **

_Zero sighed the umpteen times, ‘that little shit of a brother. Where has he gone now?’_

_Pushing aside a branch, Zero glanced around the area. He was in a tree-densed area but it wasn’t a forest. The surrounding was cared for. There were no weeds and no animals sound too. The birds were chirping though and it smelt sweet. There probably is a flowers garden around here._

_Suddenly he heard some people talking and felt a familiar aura. Zero dreaded, ‘why is that man here?’_

_Zero wanted to leave. That person was someone he did not not have a great time dealing with and they had some bad blood with each other. However, he could sense a distressed aura from one of the duo._

_Zero swirled back and he approached the two high level vampires. Rido’s dark brown locks appeared in sight and his back was towards Zero. He was preoccupied with the other. Approaching them, Zero could hear the quiet sob from the other person._

_‘Ah, damn.’ Rido was bullying someone again. Zero felt irritated, he still hasn't forgiven that heterochromia vampire since the last time they crossed paths. He picked up his pace and soon, he started to run, then he jumped and round-kicked Rido’s head._

_The older vampire didn’t notice him thus it was late to dodge Zero’s foot, when it connected to his temple. Rido crashed into the surrounding trees causing the area to be destroyed._

_He landed on the ground and he turned sharpy to the bully victim, Zero coughed. A big pair of brown orbs decorated with tears looked up at Zero and Zero swore he choked on his breath._

_A pretty brunette, that's what the boy was. Rido was already ridiculously good looking but this boy was pretty and good looking. Is this boy another Kuran? Brown locks, wine orbs and that good looking gene, the boy had to be a Kuran._

_‘Haruka and Juri had a boy, is this kid Kaname? He sure grew up good.’_

_“Than--k!” the child wanted to say._

_“Fucking Zero!!!” Rido kicked his way in, Zero dodged. “Why are you here?”_

_“Still a bully like always, Rido.” Zero stood 2 feet away from the fuming heterochromia vampire._

_“I’m not.” Rido looked smug. “Where’s your twin? Croaked already?”_

_Zero frowned. He moved his hand and Rido was flung away. He whispered a spell and Rido was tied up with a binding spell as he flew into a distance._

_“I told you not to talk about my twin like that.” he sighed. “That guy never learnt.” Zero then turned and almost jumped when the big pair of wine orbs were looking up at him again. His small knuckle was grabbing at Zero’s clothes._

_“Thank you.” The small teen said and Zero nodded in reply. He then waited for that kid to let go of his clothes but he just stayed silently there, looking up at him._

_Zero sweat dropped. “Let go of my clothes, child.”_

_The teen did as he was told and Zero walked away. He walked 10 steps before he stopped again. He whirled around and saw the little dude was following him. Zero raised an eyebrow before he disappeared in a blink of an eye._

_Kaname flinched but he couldn’t follow Zero. He was left alone in the palace’s garden and his eyes were tearing again._

* * *

_Ichiru noticed something. He glanced back again, he didn’t see him but from Zero’s twitching eye, Ichiru knew they were being followed._

_Ichiru was separated from his twin for an hour. They were heading to the castle to greet the new King and finishing some other business but on the way there, Ichiru followed a little red hair into a forest. That kid had something interesting in their arms, a pet or some sort. A wavy fur dog like animal with 3 small horns. Its soft looking tail was swaying with electric spark._

_Ichiru didn’t say anything and followed the kid. He thought his brother would notice and follow him like usual but Zero didn’t, that was how Zero lost him near the castle. They also didn’t see the new King today. It was already late and the attendance couldn’t find their king. They thought they’ll come again tomorrow._

_“Nii-san.”_

_“It’s Juri’s brat.”_

_“Eh, Kaname? He knew us?” Ichiru was confused. The last time they visited Haruka and Juri was when Kaname was born. He was an infant at that time, there was no way that kid knew them._

_“No, we met earlier.” Zero answered shortly but then remembered something. “But isn’t he the king?”_

_Ichiru nodded. “Yeah, Kaname is the new King and Rido is still the general.”_

_Zero stopped, jumped back and picked someone out of the bushes. The teen didn’t move and Zero held him by the back of his shirt like a cat. For a growing teen, Kaname was still small and light. He still hasn't hit his growth spurt._

_“Don’t you have work to do? Why are you following us?” Zero put him down and the child turned to the adult, his eyes were beaming._

_“What’s your name, Mister? It was so cool when you beat Uncle Rido.”_

_Compared to the incident that just happened, Kaname’s personality was brighter. He smiled so big that Zero was afraid the child was going to strain something._

_“Uncle Rido is strong. I never saw anyone stronger than him! You’re strong, mister! Be my master, please!”_

_A jumble of words left the child and Ichiru was laughing his ass off, Zero was surprised. The pure respect and admiration in the child’s eyes were so genuine, Zero couldn’t look away._

_“You’re funny, kid!” Ichiru continued to laugh. He was rolling on the ground. “Master.” It was too abrupt. It was funny. They heard about Kaname from Juri because they had been exchanging letters for a few years now. From the letter, Juri spoke about how quiet and soft Kaname was but right now, Kaname was really bold and ridiculous… and loud too._

_How can a King ask a stranger to be his master? What kind of master too? A teacher or does Kaname want to be his familiar?_

_“I refused.” Zero objected. But actually he came to the kingdom because of a request from the former King and Queen. Zero had agreed to be the royal tutor when Kaname was born. The duration of being a royal tutor was not discussed but Zero thought he would just teach Kaname a few things, travel and come back if he had more things to teach._

_It was a friendly request, and Zero had agreed to it but he hadn’t had time until now. Ichiru decided to take a break too from his adventure to write about what he found. He hadn’t had time to complete his writing of his discovery. These situations have led them both to take a break. However, this arrangement would happen only if Kaname agreed to accept him as the royal tutor. Zero would mostly teach spells and combat ability._

_Kaname flinched, his eyes brimming with tears. Ah, this crybaby. Juri had told them about this too. Apparently, it was because Rido’s constant pranks and teasing since he was little, had made Kaname a bit sensitive. Juri and Haruka’s constant spoiling and babying him didn’t help either. The only good thing about the child that was King worthy was his soft heart and bright head. Kaname was a great strategist and diplomat._

_Zero and Ichiru exchanged glances. “Hey, don’t go crying yet.” Ichiru spoke in concern. “Nii-san was just kidding.”_

_Kaname blinked, the tears pooling in his big brown eyes fell down his cheeks. His innocent side was glaring at them. Zero felt like he had to look away. How did this kid survive being a king; and in this big Kingdom too? Won’t the ministries already chew him off the throne?_

_Zero had seen many kingdoms and their king already. The naive and innocent usually get used or break. It was distasteful to watch._

_Stopping his train of thought, Zero spoke next. “Good thing you are here though… we came here to see you. We have something to relay to you.” Zero gave Kaname a letter with the royal crest._

_Kaname took it and read through it. His face quickly gained colour and he was brimming so bright, he could rival the sun. Zero and Ichiru comically shielded their eyes._

_“I agree!” The enthusiasm was clear._

_Zero smiled. He knelt, Ichiru too and they lowered their head. “I’m glad to hear that, your highness. I’ll be in your care,” the older twin politely claimed._

_And that was how they met and Zero became Kaname’s teacher._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Idk much about classical stuff but I watched Twosetviolin (two professional violin youtubers). Ruka liked to sew, I found out so I will be using that fact. 
> 
> To be continued...  
> Kudos please  
> Thank you for reading ^^


	8. Zero in school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trap 8   
> AN: Man… this is turning into something else.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight  
> Beta-ed by: alexjjije
> 
> Enjoy!

_ When you thought it was going so well, that everything was going back normal, but it turned out to be only the calm before the storm. _

__

_ Again and again, he was tricked by this fake freedom, only to be brought into a new nightmare. _

__

_ He breaks him again and again. _

__

_ It was scary. It hurt. It was painful. _

__

_ But when he was ignored, casted aside, it was more painful. _

__

_ He can’t let go. No, he didn’t want to let go. He was addicted to the attention. _

__

_ He was more scared of the fake freedom compared to the nightmare. _

__

_ At least, the nightmare will never lie to him. _

* * *

Mugen middle school is actually an escalator school. Students only need to take entrance exams during middle school, then they are set to go to Mugen high school and Mugen university. They don't need to take entrance exams for highschool and university.

Mugen middle school was also a school with a high percentage of mixed breeds who knew their identity. The pure human in there was screened and only those who knew or related to mythical creatures were accepted after passing the entrance exam.

The words ‘the less humans know, the better’ was their motto. They had seen, many times, that humans caused a lot of destruction when encountering stuff different than them or unknown to them.

In this school, because it was filled with mystical creatures, it was actually a school where magic was learnt too. There was also a class for managing their magic. Humans can also do magic but not many could or believed it. To humans, magic was a phony trick. They are more into science and technology.

Humans had long abandoned magic. It had become one of those myths. Witch burning was one of the events where humans rejected magic from their life.

* * *

**_First day of school._ **

Zero woke up at 6 am. He washed up and wore his uniform. It was a gakuran made by Ruka. Ruka was really great with sewing. She also made Senri, Rima and Hanabusa’s uniform. Last Saturday, they went to buy school supplies. It was the first group outing without needing to break out of the castle for Zero. It was a refreshing experience.

Maybe he should stop breaking out and just go out like normal people.

“Good morning, Zero.” Rima greeted him as soon as she saw him by the stairs. She was ready too, in her sailor uniform and two pigtails. She looked cute. She looked like someone his age.

“’Morning, Rima.” He greeted her and they went together to the dining room.

In the dining room, Zero saw Akatsuki preparing the table, with Takuma, for breakfast. Ruka was at the side, readjusting Hanabusa’s uniform. Apparently she got something wrong and Hanabusa looked like he was drowning in his gakuran.

Hanabusa whined. “How could you only get mine wrong?” he almost cried as Ruka accidentally pricked him with a needle.

“Quiet, Hana! I told you to check it, didn’t I?!

“I was busy.” He reasoned but Ruka wasn’t having it. Trying on the uniform only took a few seconds, being busy was not accepted as a reason.

Zero chuckled at Hanabusa’s misfortune as he took a seat at the dining table. In the castle, servants and masters dined together. Kaname liked it like that and Zero too liked the company during eating time. It was like they were family rather than master of the castle, familiars and kidnapped boy.

Zero was getting used to their arrangement. He still missed his family though, sometimes.

“’Mor---ning,” a yawning greet was heard. Senri came in next and almost fell asleep into his cereal. Besides Kaname, Senri was the only one who was a nocturnal creature. (Takuma is nocturnal but he was more of a night owl). He would have a hard time with morning and sun. Zero almost felt pity for him but he knew Senri, if given, would sleep 24 hours a day.

Zero glanced round as he was served pancakes. Akatsuki patted his head. “Eat up, Zero.”

“Where is Kaname?” he asked the cook.

“Kaname? Kaname fell asleep already.” Takuma answered as he placed milk for Zero beside his plate.

Zero felt a bit disappointed.

“Oh…”

“Also,”Takuma rummaged his pocket, “Kaname asked me to pass this to you, Zero-kun~” The blond gave Zero a smartphone.

Zero’s eyes widened. “A phone?! Kaname gave me a smartphone?!” Zero was disbelieved. Kaname had always limited his interaction and he never thought he would be getting this gadget at all. Zero thought he would be completely cut off from the world.

“Yes, he thought it would be important to have.” Takuma smiled. “He is also your first contact. The data is unlimited. You don’t need to mind about the bill too.”

Zero face was beaming. “Thank you!” Zero couldn’t take his eyes from the gadget. The house occupants all have smartphones of their own. They kept up with the time, they were hopeless at first but now they are more knowledgeable than Zero, a man of the present.

Zero was happy. “Let’s exchange contacts.” He beamed at all at the table.

They laughed and chuckled as they exchanged numbers. Zero was a bit clumsy with it at first but Hanabusa helped him through it.

* * *

Breakfast went smoothly and before Zero knew it, he was already in school and being introduced in front of the class. Senri was in the same class as him. It would be too weird if they were all in the same class, so they were divided. Hanabusa was in class A too but year 2, Rima was in class B and they were in class A. They were separated.

“My name is Kir--!” Ah, he almost forgot. “--Kuran Zero. I’m from Mori city. Nice to meet you all.” Zero gave a short introduction first then Senri went after him. He introduced himself as Kuran Senri as sleepy as he could.

Takuma had registered all of them as Kuran. As Kaname’s familiars, all of them had discarded their family name for Kaname’s except for Senri because Senri was his cousin. He was already a Kuran from the start.

The class suddenly became rowdy. Most girls were already taken by Senri’s look, Zero guessed. They also noticed their name and they were curious.

“Having the same surname, are you guys siblings? You two don’t look alike.” A brave girl in front asked. The class agreed.

“We are step-brothers.” Senri answered. They went over some background stories together. It would be strange if their stories didn’t match up. They are step siblings. Rima and Hanabusa would be the older siblings while Zero and Senri would be the younger one; Zero being the youngest. Their parents like to adopt children, that was why they didn’t look alike. They lived in Mori city and they have 7 siblings in total. The other being already adults.

The class Oh-ed.

“So, Kuran-kun, are you two singles?” The boys whistled. Their classmates were getting bold. The girls gushed.

Senri smiled. He locked his arm with Zero, “I am but my brother here isn't. He is taken.” Senri said that so smoothly with a smile, the people were blushing and gushing at them. Some were disappointed though. ‘Tough luck’ or ‘that’s so bad’ was heard along the noise in class.

Zero bowed his head, hiding his reddening face as he elbowed Senri. Why was he being so blunt and bold here. 

Then the teacher took control when some of the students were too rowdy. They were going to disturbed other classes if this continued. The teacher showed them to their seats which were at the back of the class, by the windows. The two took a seat and they were seat mates.

“What was that?” Zero whispered.

Senri settled his bag, “What?”

“The taken comment.”

“It’s better that way. No one will approach you with that thing in mind.” Senri rested his cheek on his palm, propping his elbow on the table. He looked at Zero, “Besides, it's the truth. You and Kaname are mates.”

Shiver ran down his spine. He almost forgot about that matter. Zero hid his red cheeks “Shut up.” Mates. He read about it in a book. Mythical creatures took the mates' business quite seriously. Some creature were polygamous and some monogamous. Some, like werewolves and vampires, mate to one person in their lifetime. They are pretty loyal.

Just last summer, Zero found out he was actually a mixed breed. He had werewolf blood in him. It was really thin though but he was fortunate enough to have high werewolf quality. It explained his ability and agility.

He and Kaname were considered monogamous creatures. They are mates, although Zero is still a bit in the dark about the process to be one. The subject was a bit heavy for a 13 years old so Zero didn’t dwell much on it. He still has time to understand it.

But he read somewhere that mating was like marriage. Therefore, if he and Kaname are mates, didn’t that mean they are married?

Zero scrunched his face, it sounded a bit ridiculous.

* * *

Between class period, some kids came to Senri and his desks, they chatted. It had been a while since Zero was in a crowd. He was unused to it but he was comfortable with it. Senri seemed to handle conversation quite well too. He was the kind of guy that girls wanted to take care of.

Zero watched the crowd.

In elementary school, Ichiru barely came to school so he barely had friends but Zero was different. He always had people around him even if he didn't talk much. People easily gathered around him. Zero was never alone, even at home, he had Ichiru. Zero was an introvert but he likes human's company. He was never alone and when he was, he didn’t like it. He didn't want to be alone, it left a bad feeling in his stomach.

Living in Kaname’s castle, he was not alone; Kaname was always there, the servants too. However, sometimes Kaname would be mad and he would hide every servant. There would be no one around. The castle was too big, Kaname won’t always be around. Zero doesn't like it, it was scary. It was like if he was left alone long enough, he would remember something bad. Zero was running away from such feelings. 

When he ventured out of the castle, Zero always picked places with a lot of people. He liked being surrounded by presences. School is good. It had a lot of people and they were around his age too.

Zero had a good feeling about school on the first day.

* * *

Upon coming back from school, Zero ran into Kaname’s waiting arms. He told Kaname of his day. He was excited. It was fun. He wished Kaname were there with him too. The vampire was quiet, basking in excitement and attention from Zero. He caressed Zero’s hair while the child told his story.

Zero told him about his classmates. They were nice and friendly. He also told Kaname about Senri revealing that he was mated.

Kaname chuckled “You better not cheat on me, Zero.”

Zero felt warm. It was passed as a joke but little did Zero know, there was an unspoken weight behind that sentence.

Silence surrounded them. He didn’t know where to look. Then Kaname leaned his head on Zero’s small shoulder. Zero blinked, watching the other brushing against the junction of Zero’s neck. Sharp canine grazed his skin, Zero slightly flinched when a shiver ran down his spine.

It was another routine different from his normal life. It was blood drinking.

Kaname is a vampire. This is normal. Zero had never questioned it before, though he could never get used to it. It was probably because he didn’t have fangs of his own. He thought if vampires bit him, he would change into a vampire too but Kaname said he would only change if Kaname intended for it to happen. 

Kaname’s fangs pierced his neck, breaking the skins and blood flowed out, Zero’s little body jumped. A wet tongue licked at the red nectar, another course of shiver ran down his spine. Zero squirmed, his eyes half-lidded and cloudy. He felt like he was floating on clouds.

Wanting more of the sweet nectars, Kaname sucked the holes he made. Wet lips touching his sensitive neck, again and again, he felt electric current rushed through his system. Zero shrinks inside Kaname’s hold. His pale fingers grabbing, scrunching Kaname’s dress shirt.

Zero’s mind went haywire, his back arched and his head tilted back. It felt hot somehow. This never happened before. 

Kaname was talking a lot more than usual and Zero felt light-headed. His body trembled. “Kana..me.”

Understanding Zero little plead, Kaname stopped sucking. He pulled his fangs out and gave one last lick on the pierced flesh. He then leaned back, his dark, content orbs met Zero’s cloudy ones. He licked his lips, dripping with sensual aura.

Zero took in a large gulp of air.

Kaname sighed, kissing his temple. “Are you okay, Zero?”

It took a few seconds for Zero to respond but Zero nodded, feeling tired. He leaned against Kaname’s large shoulder. His eyes felt heavy. He wanted to sleep. He was suddenly really exhausted.

Kaname leaned his cheek against Zero head, he stroked his soft hairs, lulling Zero to dream land. It was really comfortable and in no time, Zero’s breath was even and he fell asleep.

* * *

Zero startled out of his sleep, only to fall back in bed. His head felt so dizzy, he saw black spots. What time was it? How long has he been unconscious?

Zero waited for a while to dispense the dizzy spells. His room was awfully quiet, Zero glanced at the window, behind the curtain; he squinted. Through the crack, he saw it was already dark.

He groaned. He still had some homework to do. First week of school and Zero was already causing problems. That would be bad, Zero thought.

Sure that he was already fine, Zero sat up. He left the bed and took his bag. He found his smartphone. The time was around 9 o’clock in the evening. Good, it was still early. Zero usually went to bed around ten to eleven.

Being a good student, Zero did his homework. Then, when he was done, he left his room. He was hungry, his stomach growling.

In the kitchen, Akatsuki greeted him.

“Zero~ you woke up. Hungry?” Zero nodded his head in reply as he took a seat by the kitchen island. “I already prepared your dinner but you were asleep. Let me preheat it.” The former dragon mentioned as he snapped his fingers. Fire appeared and the plate in his palm heated up. The meal heated up pretty fast and there was smoke.

Akatsuki served it to Zero; veggie stir fry with marinated chicken and edamame. He then moved to the fridge. “Water? Any request?”

“Ice water only, please.” Zero answered, picking up a spoon. “Thank you.”

Akatsuki put the glass on the counter and took a seat beside Zero as the teen ate. Akatsuki observed the child. Zero is really pale, he looked like he had no blood. His nails seemed to show a sign of brittleness.

“Maybe I should change your diet.” Zero seemed anaemic.

Zero hummed, whatever Akatsuki cooked, it would be delicious. “I’ll eat anything.”

Akatsuki laughed. “Are you going to sleep again?”

The teen shook his head. He felt sluggish but he didn’t want to sleep yet. Akatsuki pat his head, Zero didn’t whine because he was tired.

Akatsuki was like a big brother and he was manly too. The dragon gave him this solid feeling like he was unbreakable and strong. He was sharp too, he noticed a lot about other people. He was emotional intelligence and Zero looked up to that. If only he was emotionally intelligent like Akatsuki, he probably could read Kaname easier and understand him. He also could understand himself better.

Lately, Zero didn’t know what he, himself, was thinking or even feeling. Many things confused him and Zero was a bit frustrated that he couldn’t understand it and managed it.

Zero finished eating and cleaned up. Akatsuki bid him good night and Zero left the kitchen. He went to the library next.

* * *

**_A year and 2 months later_ **

The school arrangement lasted longer than Zero thought, surprisingly. If things kept going well, Zero was sure he would go to high school too. He was now a second year student. A year or so left and he would be in highschool.

“What are you smiling about?” Hanabusa sat on the window’s sill by Zero’s classroom desk.

Zero’s eyes widened. “Where did you come from?” Zero glanced out his window. They were on the first floor but Zero was pretty sure he saw Hanabusa came from upstairs.

“From level 2.” That confirmed it “Don’t worry, it’s easy peasy. Besides, no one is looking. No one is gonna tell the teacher.” Hanabusa calmed the silverette.

Zero glanced around the class. True, no one was paying them any attention. Senri was even sleeping at his desk. It was free period and his classmates were all doing their own things; chatting, eating snacks, sleeping, studying and copying homework.

The silverette turned back to the blond. “What are you doing here? You don’t have class?”

“PE time. I called in sick. Too hot, I’m melting.”

Zero remembered that Hanabusa was a male Yuki-Onna; they were weak against heat. It was Summer. Hanabusa and Senri were not doing so well with the heat, even Kaname had been staying in his coffin. Each vampire had a coffin, whenever the weather is too hot, they recuperate in it. Meanwhile Hanabusa has turned his room into a freezer. His room had its own winter season regardless of the weather outside. 

Matter of fact, this summer, Kaname didn’t leave his coffin at all. Zero hadn’t seen him for the last 10 days.

“Do you want to go back? Every student that is weak towards heat has already gone back.”

Hanabusa waved his palm. “No, Kaname-sama will get angry at me for leaving my post.” Hanabusa looked really flush. He was sweating a lot and his eyes rapidly blinked.

Zero felt a bit was wrong with his little friend, so he touched the blond’s forehead. He was feverish. Zero turned to Senri. That redhead had been sleeping quite a lot too and he hadn’t moved since the first period.

“Senri…. Senri…” But his calls were not answered. Zero shook the vampire, but the said vampire was sluggish. He was really pale; he almost looked like he would become dust. “Not you too.”

The silverette pulled Hanabusa into the class, sat him up on his seat, closed the curtain and left his class. He went to Rima class, he told the girl about Hanabusa and Senri.

After she checked on the two, she called for Akatsuki to pick them up. The teacher was also told and they all had permission to go back.

At home, Takuma took a look at their condition. They both had heat strokes so Senri was put in his coffin meanwhile Hanabusa was put into his made shift blizzard room.

In the evening, Kaname came out of his coffin. Zero was delighted to see him but he seemed a bit under the weather.

“Senri and Hanabusa don’t need to go to school until summer ends. Takuma, go tell the teacher.” Kaname then told Rima, she was responsible to take care of Zero at school.

“I understand, master.” She bowed.

Kaname seemed content with it so he left. He didn’t say anything to Zero. The teen felt a bit neglected, he ran after the brown-haired vampire.

“Kaname, are you going back into your coffin?” Zero caught up with the vampire.

The vampire blinked slowly, his eyelashes felt heavy. “Zero?” he blinked again, his eyes hardly focused. He kneeled down to Zero’s level and gave him a light hug, kissing his temple. “Welcome back. Sorry, I didn’t realize you were here.”

_ ‘What do you mean, you didn’t realize? I was standing in your line of sight.’  _ “I’m back… Are you okay, Kaname?” lilac orbs looked at the pale complex of the brown-haired vampire. Like Senri, Kaname was looking dry and pale. The back of Zero’s palm brushed against Kaname’s cold cheek. It lost its warmth. Vampire was not that warm to start with but they do generate heat once in a while.

Little warmth meant they were healthy, meaning their power was working properly. Zero remembered when he first met Kaname, the latter’s lips were cold. Later, as time passed, Zero noticed Kaname’s temperature went up. He was warm, though, compared to humans, he was still a bit cold.

Kaname hummed, resting his temple on Zero’s small shoulder. “I’m okay. Just a bit lethargic.” His arms snaked around Zero thin back and pulled him into a firm hug, inhaling his scent. “You smelt good, Zero.”

“I smelt like sweat.”

Kaname gave out a small chuckled. He sounded tired, forced out. “Still, I love your scent.”

Zero huffed, red dust decorating his cheeks. “Baka.”

* * *

“I don’t see your bodyguards anywhere today?” A girl with long, straight ashy hairs sat in Senri’s unoccupied chair at recess. Her light pink eyes gleaming mischievously at Zero. _ ’Who is this? She is not from my class.’ _

“Bodyguards?”

The girl’s eyes seemed to laugh. “That red hair boy, blond senpai and strawberry blonde Raijuu.” She was talking about Senri, Hanabusa and Rima. The two males didn’t come to school but Rima sure did and she was here a few minutes ago.

“They are not my bodyguards.” Zero argued. “They are my family members.”

She laughed mirthfully. Her voice was light and musical. If it wasn’t because Zero felt something was wrong, Zero would already think the girl looked cute. But no, to him right now, she reeked of cunningness.

“Sure, if you say so. But…” She whispered. “You are not fooling anyone. What a mate you got? So possessive.”

Zero twitched.

A soft hand crept on his. Zero’s eyes glanced at it. He couldn’t move.

“Saying you’re taken but you don’t even possess any mate marks.” She closed their distance. Her face was really near to him. “Such a beautiful face, such a waste. ”

Zero scowled. He pulled his hand away. “Stop that !” He narrowed his eyes. “ Who are you anyway?”

The girl chuckled. “I’m Mukai Aoi. Let’s be friends.”

Zero scowled harder and he stood up, “No way.” He then left the class.

* * *

Zero thought he had shook off Aoi but Aoi proved to be unshakeable.

“Come on, I said I was sorry.”

Their classes have a combined class today for arts. They needed to draw nature so they were let out of class, roaming the field. It was summer so it was hot. Zero stayed close to the tree’s shade, same as other students. Aoi came to annoy him as soon as she found out their classes had joined together.

“You didn’t mean it, so no.”

“How am I not sincere?” She exclaimed, loudly. “Look at my eyes. Am I not genuine? Aren’t I trustworthy?”

“No, you look unpleasant.”

Her shocked face was funny.  _ ‘Why? Did no one tell her that?’ _

“What unpleasant?! Look at these big, clear eyes! Aren’t they the prettiest? I’m cute, not unpleasant.”

She made another funny face and her words were hilarious. He reminded Zero of Hanabusa. It was funny.

Zero ended up laughing lightly, his face softened and his smile was bright.

Aoi freeze. It was the first time Zero showed something else than a scowl towards her. It was really unfair, he was good to his classmates but she was treated like she was a bug. Aoi was sad. She really wanted to be friends.

It was hard to approach the silverette beauty. The first time she saw him, Aoi thought, how pretty Zero was. She didn’t mean anything bad about it but soft silver hair and lilac orbs were a perfect combination for pale complexion. Zero’s beauty was so unearthly.

Aoi never saw a pretty werewolf before. The werewolf she knew mostly had earthly looks and darker shade of colour. Their hair is usually dark brown or black and their eyes usually pale yellow or black. Their appearance was more of harsh and brute beauty.

Zero was gorgeous. He looked like he could break if someone touched him.

He was gentle too and easy to get along. His classmates like him and he had people surrounding him. But it was not simple. He may seem approachable but he was unavailable. He already mated but no one saw his mate symbol. They probably lied about being taken. He also never got close with anyone, everyday when others invited him anywhere, His bodyguards siblings would interfere and said Zero had to go home or he had other things to do.

This intrigued Aoi. She wanted to know more, she wanted to be friends and she wanted to be in the same cycle.

Aoi likes Zero. She wanted to be friends.

Pearls of tears fell one by one from Aoi’s eyes.

Zero flinched. “Why are you crying?”

Aoi sobbed. “Because! Isk… Isk… Thi---This is the first time you smILED AT MEEEE…!”

Zero sweat dropped but he was relieved. She didn’t cry because of something serious. Zero rubbed her head, patting it. “Come on now… Stop crying. People will think I make you cry.”

She sobbed and shook her head. “No.” She brushed her tears. “Not until you agree to be friends.”

Zero raised an eyebrow and she cried harder.

People were looking over them, looking at him as if he was at fault for making someone cry. Zero shook his head at them but Aoi was still crying so they looked harder at Zero.

Zero sighed. “Fine, fine, I’ll be your friend. Stop crying.”

When he finished those words, Aoi immediately stopped crying and smiled goofily. “Thank you!”

“Uh--Huh”

* * *

“Rima…?” Senri gave a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. Rima had just come back from school and came into his room. “What is it? Welcome back.”

“I’m home.” She replied fast. “Someone approached Zero. I think she likes him.”

“What’s the situation? Does everyone know?” Senri yawned again. He could barely open his eyes. “How come someone approached him? First year? I thought we already made sure everyone knew he was taken?”

To make sure there was not going to be a problem arising during Zero’s time at school; they made sure not to create any situation where Zero would be involved with other people and Kaname-sama would lose his cool. They made sure to bring Zero back as soon as school ended and they made sure to chase away anyone interested in Zero.

They made a miscalculation though. Zero’s beauty type was so popular among mythical creatures. Humans also like his unique looks. He is also gentle and easy to talk to, so he became really popular. _ ‘If only he had Old Zero’s personality. His popularity would be non-existent. Ichiru was more popular.’ _ Add with 2 handsome brothers and a pretty sister, Zero’s popularity rose. They were known as the good looking siblings. People were pretty interested in them.

Also they thought if they said Zero was taken, no one would approach him but no. Apparently, the lack of a mate tattoo made some people think it was only a rumour that he had a mate. But Kaname and Zero are truly mated. Kaname had his mark but Zero; his mark would appear darker only when he reached adulthood. Right now, the only one who could see the mark was Kaname.

A werewolf with thin blood would have this problem sometimes.Zero being pale was not helping either. The mark was practically invisible.

“No, a second year from class next door. Mukai Aoi. Everyone doesn’t know yet.”

Senri didn’t recognize the name. “I’ll go to school tomorrow. Thank you for your hard work.” Senri patted her head.

“Mn.”

* * *

The next day at school, during recess, Rima and Senri left the class and watched from somewhere hidden. They said they were going to buy something from the vending machine.

“She won’t come if we are there?” Senri asked, an electric hand fan was directed to his face. It was still hot. Senri hoped it would cool down around summer vacation.

Rima nodded. Aoi, she noticed, strangely avoided looking for Zero when she was there. She only found out about her when she saw them from the window of her class. They looked awfully close in the field. Rima then tried looking around for her and collected some info. She heard Aoi would come during recess and she waited for her with Zero but she didn’t come. She tried it a few times but Rima didn’t catch a whiff of her.

She then tried looking from far and there she was, coming into Zero’s class like it was hers and chatting with Zero like they were long time friends. Zero was laughing a lot too. Rima heard her heart skip a beat.

It was not like Zero couldn’t have a friend, but things could get bad if that friend turned out liking him and Kaname found out. It would be worse if Kaname caught them in a suggestive position.

Teenagers are unpredictable. They ran on hormones most of the time.

When Kaname gave freedom to Zero to go to school, the servants were worried if something would happen. Kaname was the jealous type, he barely could hide it. He was like that even before he was sealed. They worried more that now nothing would stop Kaname from getting what he wanted, even if what he did would hurt Zero badly.

The incident with Zero’s parents was an example.

Like Zero who figured out what to avoid to make sure Kaname kept his sanity, the servants

did too. They found that if they kept anything that triggered Kaname’s trauma from resurfacing, no one would suffer.

Kaname, their master didn’t like hurting anyone, especially Zero but a vampire with a severed bond could never go back to normal. They easily lost control, their blood lust spiked up and the need to destroy was high.

Everyone was compromising with each other. It was too late to pull out now.

Aoi’s ashy hair caught Rima’s attention. “She’s here.”

Senri shifted his gaze. A girl with long, straight hair. Zero was smiling at her. They seemed passionately talking about something. Senri enhanced his hearing. Anime, they were talking about anime. They should have known. It was a pair of geeks. Ah, he shouldn't have said that; even Takuma and he enjoyed anime and manga.

“They looked like close friends,” he commented.

Rima nodded. “It is almost pitiful to break them apart.”

Senri almost agreed. Zero deserved friends, he hated being lonely after all. That aspect was the same as Old Zero. Senri caught something at the corner of his eyes. Aoi was touching Zero’s face; their faces were so close to each other. She brushed Zero’s cheek, “You’re so cute, Zero-kun…”

Zero brushed her hand off but Aoi looked so happy with it.

“But this is too dangerous.” Felt bad or not, the one who is in the most danger is Aoi. She really cut her life short, wanting Zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...  
> Thank you for reading...   
> kudos please...
> 
> AN: Sorry. This chapter finished 2 weeks ago but I was too busy with school work that I had no motivation at all. I was finishing 4 assignments. I stll have 10+ reports to do and 6 videos to submit. My course is really heavy. I will finish my school assignment as fast as I could so that I can update weekly again.

**Author's Note:**

> I never post anything here. i'll check if i can import all of it here.


End file.
